Raccoon County High
by Jeremy Markenson
Summary: It's August 1991. With their senior year of high school on the horizon, everyone struggles to chart their plans for life after high school. However this year brings drama, danger, and the boys last shot to hang a championship banner.
1. Last Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own resident evil, any of it's characters or any other copy righted material in this fic.**

** Authors Note: This is my twist on the old "throw them in high school" scenario. It has it's own unique twists and turns along the way. I attempted this once before but took it down because I didn't like how I had written it. So I revamped it, cut some characters and plots and now here is try number two. Please read and review. Give me your honest opinion and thoughts on it. **

** Raccoon County High Chapter One**

** Chapter 1: Last Day**

**Chambers Home: Rebecca**

Rebecca opened her eyes slowly. Her room was filled with dim sunlight. Thinking it must be fairly late, she sat up and looked at her alarm clock. It read 6:08PM, Rebecca got up from her bed and looked out the window at the street below. The street was full of younger kids playing, enjoying their last day of freedom, before they returned to school for nine hard months. She turned around, slipped on her sneakers and headed for the door. She reached the bottom of the stairs and had her hand half way to the door handle when her father yelled for her to come to the kitchen. She turned and headed for the kitchen.

"Watcha need Dad?" Rebecca asked entering the kitchen. He was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. The front page was mostly taken up by a large photograph of the mayor breaking the ground on some new factory just outside of town. The date on the front read "August 30 1991" with a headline reading "New pharmaceutical company could bring up to 900 new jobs in just a few short years".

"You look like you just woke up" he replied.

"I did... I'm supposed to meet everybody at the park at... Well now honestly" she said.

"Well then I'll make this quick ," he said setting his paper aside. "Rules are the same as last year. Eleven o'clock curfew on week nights and one AM on weekends. Be home in time to look after your brother until we get home. Your grades slip and no car until they're better."

"Yes I know Dad" Rebecca replied trying to keep impatience from creeping into her voice. "I've got everything... I'm a senior now Dad."

"Ok you can go... By the way I saw your schedule on the table earlier." he said as she turned away. "Since when does lunch count as a class and what exactly does a "Student Aid" do?"

"Uh well you see." Rebecca said nervously looking over her shoulder. "It's-" he raised a hand to quite her.

"I went my entire senior year, without ever setting foot in the school on a Friday so I don't have too much to say about this. Just don't go getting into too much trouble or I'll have a lot to say about it. We clear?" He asked smiling at his only daughter.

"Crystal" she replied. She smiled at her father. He had always been the driving force behind her high marks in school. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be in contention for the valedictorian of the class of 92. She guessed he figured she had earned a chance to take it easy. "See ya!" She called grabbing her car keys from the hook by the door and stepping out onto the welcome mat. She looked down the street towards the Alken house. If Richard wasn't outside practicing his jump shot then he was probably still at the park.

Without wasting anymore time she got in her car and was off. She drove slow out of the small stretch of houses due to the abundance of kids playing. She took a left onto Forkwick road and sped up. The narrow country road was deserted. She fidgeted with the radio and found a station playing Bon Jovi. She drove for about fifteen minutes before she saw the sign reading "CONSTRUCTION AHEAD 15 MPH SPEED LIMIT."

"The speed limit here is fifty five!" she said angrily. She slowed down and within a few minutes the trees on the right side of the road began to thin. The city had announced the new plant the summer before. However it had taken until now for them to actually begin clearing trees and leveling the ground.

"Note to self cut across viper creek and take Blazer Parkway on the way to school_"_ she muttered. Soon she passed the marker for the end of the construction zone and returned to normal speed. It wasn't long before the trees on both sides of the road were thick and full again. After another five minutes of driving the road widened into a two lane road with a yellow stripe down the middle. She pulled off into a small parking lot adjacent to a little park. She parked her car next to a familiar Chevrolet Nova. She got out and headed for the basketball courts. As she brushed the metal chains of the swing set away she saw that everyone was still there. It looked like Chris and Joey were playing a two on two pick up game against Richard and Forest. Jill, Claire and Sherry were seated at a silver metal pick-nick table.

"Hey guys!" Rebecca called stepping through the gate.

"Hey Becca!" a slim boy with short brown hair called back.

"Richard!" Forest yelled "watch for-" he stopped rolling his eyes as Joey made a wide open three.

"Three foooor Froooooost!" Joey said laughing as he headed for the other end of the court.

"Get your head in the game man!" Forest said stepping out to inbound the ball to Richard. Richard turned, received the ball and walked slowly dribbling towards the other end were Chris and Joey stood defensively. RebeccaI laughed at how serious they were taking their game. She walked over and sat down at the steel pick-nick table next to Clair across from Jill and Sherry.

"How's it going?" She said as Jill and Sherry looked up at her from similar looking forms.

"Just peachy" Sherry said putting her pencil down and leaning back to stretch. "I hope I do good on this stupid ACT just so I never have to fill this thing out again."

"You didn't sound too peachy a few minutes ago" Claire said laughing. She filled in the last word on her crossword and set the paper aside. "You sounded almost demonic as a matter of fact."

"Can It!" Sherry retorted. Claire stuck her tongue out but turned to face Rebecca. "What have you been up too?"

"I just got up from a three hour nap" she replied. "You three get your schedules?" she asked.

"Yeah" they all rummaged through the papers in front of them and extracted the schedules.

"Well we all have Music and Phys-ed together." Sherry said after looking at everyone's schedule. "Becca and Jill have Calc together as well... You both are teachers aid's at the same time. Who's aid's are you guys?"

"I'm Burton's and Rebecca has the new teacher... Wong wasn't it Becca?" Jill asked.

"Yeah Ada Wong it's her first year teaching ever." Rebecca replied.

"That's gonna be fun" Claire said laughing.

Before Rebecca could reply a bright orange ball with the letters NCAA painted on the side crashed onto the pick-nick table sending papers flying and causing all of the girls to jump out of their seats. They saw Chris coming over to see if they were all right. Jill intercepted him however, Chris knew what was coming and caught both of her arms on the back swing.

"No no no" Chris said over and over as he and Jill grappled playfully. "Not happening... again" Chris said finally as Jill stopped fighting. He let her go.

"Can't you idiots play HORSE or something?" Jill asked.

"Actually" Chris said consulting his watch. "We should probably head back. It's going on eight now."

"Yeah, our parents want us home early tonight." Claire said.

"This mean we win?" Joey asked walking up.

"I thought we were ahead?" Richard interjected.

"Oh who cares it's only a stupid game" Sherry said. She giggled as Chris and Richards jaws dropped.

"She doesn't get it" Chris said.

"No not at all no" Richard muttered as everyone laughed.

Everyone departed still chuckling at the silliness of it all. Rebecca unlocked her car as Jill backed her Nova out and departed. With Chris riding shot gun and Claire in the back seat. When she heard someone calling her name.

"Hey Becca!" Joey Yelled from several spaces down. She turned to face him. "Can Richard ride with you so I can hurry home?" Joey yelled.

"Sure" she called back as Richard trotted over. "You don't need to be home right now do you?" she asked as he opened the passenger side door.

"Nope all I have to do is take a shower and hit the sack." he replied.

"Cool because I need to go into town and get some gasoline" she said. She pulled out of the parking lot heading for town. It was twilight now, as they approached the city.

"I show up and fifteen minutes later everyone wants to leave... Whats up with that?" Rebecca asked giggling.

"Not sure... Ever think of trying a different perfume?" Richard replied leaning away as Rebecca attempted to elbow him.

"You're funny... Maybe you can barter your jokes for another ride home smart ass" she said as the town came into view.

Raccoon city was a picturesque example of an all American small town. One drug store, two gas stations, a handful of restaurants, a single bar and grill, a liquor store, a best way, a court house, one four way stop in the center of the town and a police department with a staff of maybe 30 people described most of the establishments. That was the main town. All of the residents of "Raccoon County Colorado" lived in small neighborhoods scattered across the county. All the teenagers attended one high school called "Raccoon County High." All of this was likely to change with the new factory going in. The city was likely to grow as people moved in to help run the plant. Many of the residents were upset about it, but there was no way around the fact that the community needed the jobs.

Rebecca entered the city and pulled into the Super America station next to the Best Way. She extracted some money from the console of her car and headed for door.

"Hi Mr. Alken" she said cheerily as she entered. "You working tonight?"

"No Rebecca I just stand behind the counter and deal with smart ass teenagers because it's fun." He said sarcastically taking her money and looking out to see which pump she was at. "I got called in. What's Richard doing with you I thought he was playing ball with Joey?" he asked punching the buttons on the register.

"We all met at the park and Joey asked me to take him home since I live down the street from him" Rebecca replied laughing slightly at the comment.

"Well you're good to go on pump three, and tell Knothead out there that the left over pizza is in the oven, and his Mom took James to visit some friends in Lakeside and won't be back till late."

"Gotcha" Rebecca replied "have a good night Mr. Alken" she added as she headed for the door.

"Too late I'm already at work" he called back as the door swung shut. Rebecca laughed as she reached her car. The 10 dollars she had given him was just enough. She climbed back in and started the engine.

"Your Dad says dinners in the oven, and your Mom and brother are gone until late... and your a Knothead apparently" she added laughing again.

"I've only been that since I was four years old." he retorted smiling. "Oh by the way remember how you got on my case for not getting you anything for our one year anniversary?'

"You can't get me something a month late it doesn't count!" she said remembering the argument.

"Well good because it's going to be about three months late... I ordered it but it won't be here until October." Richard said with a slightly maniacal tone in his voice.

"You're not going to tell me until it comes in are you?" Rebecca asked knowing the answer.

"Nope and if you still think it doesn't count I'll take it and give it someone else!" Richard said laughing.

"No fair!" Rebecca said as they entered the construction zone and she slowed down. "I don't start doing this a month and a half before a holiday" she said aggressively.

"Are you kidding me you start taunting me with Christmas presents right after Halloween!"

Knowing she had been caught Rebecca lapsed into silence. The silence lasted all the way through the construction zone. When she sped back up as she approached the street they both lived on Richard spoke.

"What time do you want me to be ready tomorrow morning?" Richard asked.

"Seven forty five... I don't want to be late on our first day." Rebecca said.

"You mean like we are every year?" Richard said.

"Exactly I would like to be on time just once in my school career" she retorted. As she swung the car back into the drive way of the Alken house.

"Alright and don't worry" he said opening the door and climbing out. He turned and leaned back in side "i won't bug you too much with how awesome your gift is... thought it is pretty sweet" he said grinning.

"You're a vengeful ass Richard Alken!" Rebecca snapped back flashing a smile.

"Awwww but it makes me loveable!" Richard shot back kissing her briefly and with drawing. "Night Becca!" He called waiving as he skirted the front of the car heading for his front door.

Rebecca backed out and headed back towards her own house. She was smiling. Even if it was late she supposed it didn't matter. Besides Richard had a bit of a talent for picking out thoughtful presents. She pulled into her drive way turned off her car and stepped out. Night had long since fallen and the street was lit only by the front porch lights of the residents. She checked her watch. It was almost 9 o'clock. She headed for the front door thinking that a bite to eat, some TV and bed would be in order. The next day brought the promise of a new year, new friends, new adventures, and the boys last chance to make the final four. She just knew their senior year would be amazing and that it would undoubtedly be one of the most memorable times of their lives.


	2. Southwest Region

Disclaimer: I do not own resident evil, it's characters, or any other copy righted material that appears in this fic.

**Chapter 2: Southwest Region**

**The Next morning: Hallway**

"Holy crap you're actually here before school starts." Jill said shutting her locker as she watched Rebecca and Richard walk up.

"How did you manage that?" Forest asked emerging from a nearby room "you set off a bomb out side Richards house?"

"Nope I just called his Mom before she left for work and asked her to spray some cold water on him." Rebecca replied smiling.

"She's not joking." Richard added looking grumpy

"Well anyway you all ready for our last year in this place?" Forest asked looking around fondly at the hallway, which was slowly filling with other students.

"I'm ready for a nap and not much else" Jill replied yawning.

"Agreed" Richard added. "You find out who the new basket ball coach is, now that old man Thacker retired?"

"Yeah it's Mr. Burton actually." Forest replied sounding displeased "I heard him telling Mr. Irons that he's going to take the team strategy in an entirely new direction."

"What does that mean?" Rebecca asked.

"He didn't say. But he did say there is going to be a team meeting after school today." Forest replied.

Forest wasn't given enough time to complain however, no sooner than he finished speaking, the first bell rang. The four hurriedly bid each other other goodbye and headed for their classrooms. Rebecca's day passed without incident. It was the typical first day of school. Long lectures about how being a senior doesn't mean you don't have to work. About how important a good ACT score was. It wasn't until it came time for her period as a student aid that something interesting happened. She entered the Chemistry class room about 5 minutes late from her lunch period.

"You're late young lady" said a stern looking dark haired women from the front of the room.

"I'm not in this class I'm your aid for this period." Rebecca replied looking around. The room was small, with rows of black tables and chairs. The tables seated two people a piece and were lined up in four rows with four per row. It was the same class room she had taken Biology and Chemistry in. She saw Clair and Leon sitting together at a table near the front of the room near the teachers desk. They waived to her as Miss Wong walked down the center isle toward her.

"Step out here" Miss Wong said, nudging Rebecca towards the door. Rebecca followed her outside closing the door behind her.

"Sorry about that, no one told me I would have an aid this period." Miss Wong said looking at her. "I am Miss Wong what's your name?"

"I'm Rebecca Chambers and don't worry about it" Rebecca said smiling.

"Well Rebecca to be perfectly honest" Miss Wong looked towards the door. "I don't really have anything for you to do today. This is the last class of the day, so if you wanted to head home early I wouldn't object."

"Sounds good to me" Rebecca said. "Nice meeting you Miss Wong" she added turning to leave, anxious to get out and get a lunch that didn't taste like salted card board.

"Wait... what period do you have lunch?" Miss Wong asked as Rebecca turned to depart.

"I just came from it actually" Rebecca replied, wondering if she was going to be strict about tardiness.

"Would you mind coming to see me during your lunch break tomorrow?" Miss Wong asked, sounding apprehensive.

"Uh no... Why?" Rebecca asked curiously. It wasn't uncommon for students to eat lunch inside of class rooms. However to be asked to eat lunch with a teacher seemed a little weird to Rebecca.

"I just want to ask you some questions" Miss Wong continued "about the school, the town, my predecessor" she said sounding hopeful "I just moved here from Denver so- she broke off.

"So our high school is about as big as your Gymnasium was huh?" Rebecca said smiling. It wasn't hard to believe that someone from a big city would feel out of place here. It made sence she would want someones help to get the lay of the land, even if that someone was a student.

"Not quite but you get the idea" Miss Wong said, sounding relieved. "Be here tomorrow at the beginning of fifth period and we'll talk and then you can leave early again."

"Awesome!" Rebecca said happily, trying to remember if she had ever gotten to leave school early twice in the same month before this. Rebecca hurried away still thinking. It made sence that she wanted to ask someone questions, but she could ask any of the staff the same questions and get pretty much the same answers. Rebecca dismissed it as paranoia, after all if this kept up she would be out of school by 1:30 every day.

**After School: Gymnasium**

"Hey Bill" Chris called walking into the gym.

"How's it going?" Billy said giving Chris a high five as he walked by.

"Same old same old. How was your summer?" Chris asked looking around. The gym was deserted except for nine students including himself. He saw Coach Burton entering on the other end. He hadn't had a class with Mr. Burton since his sophomore year. Mr. or Coach Burton now, didn't seem to have changed much. He still wore the same loose fitting blue sweats, still had the same ridiculous beard.

"Oh you know me smoke too much, drank too much and never got caught." Billy said pounding his chest.

"Uh huh" Chris said skeptically. "Heads up here comes Coach."

"Attention!" Coach Burton yelled approaching the group. "Everyone line up along the side lines" he waited as the boys obeyed the order. "Now first I want everyone's name and position starting from the left" he said clicking open a pen and looking down at a clip board.

"Joseph Frost shooting guard!" Joey said.

"Chris Redfield power forward!" Chris said.

"Forest Speyer center!" Forest said.

"Saw that one coming" Coach Burton muttered writing something down as everyone chuckled. Forest was about 6 foot 10, which was 4 inches taller than the next tallest player Chris.

"Richard Alken point guard!" Richard said.

"Billy Coen small forward Sir!" Billy said springing to a salute as everyone laughed.

"Yeah at ease marine" Coach Burton said obviously repressing a smile.

"Leon Kennedy shooting guard!" Leon said intently.

"Hang on" Coach Burton said looking up. "The first five names I've got are the starters correct?"

"Yes" Richard replied.

"Thought so just checking" Coach Burton said. "Alright next!"

"Brad Vickers small forward!" Brad said.

"Joshua Stone power forward!" Josh said.

"Kenneth Sullivan shooting guard!" Kenneth said.

"That everyone?" Coach Burton asked looking down the line. "Alright I think you all know me but if you don't, my name is Barry Burton, Coach Burton or Coach to you" he said sounding very business like. "We aren't going to practice today, I just wanted to see what I have to work with. Now it looks like we have two of everything except for Center so we're in pretty decent shape. You're all Juniors and Seniors... That's good, that means you have experience on your side" he began walking up and down the line of boys sizing them up. "The only problem is you've played three years of slow tempo lazy basket ball!" He said loudly, recapturing the attention of all the players. "Well that's all about to change. We aren't going to play slow tempo any more. Everyone and I do mean everyone will learn to shoot the three ball! Everyone will participate in a stringent running and conditioning program as we prepare to play a full court pressure defense. Do you all understand me?"

"Yes" the boys replied in unison.

"Now for anyone who doesn't know let me explain our schedule" he continued still pacing. "The state is divided into four regions. This year we have been moved from the southeast region to the southwest region. So we will be playing an entirely new set of schools when it comes to region play. However before we get to regional play we have to play our non region schedule. For anyone who doesn't know we will play games either once or twice a week, with one or two practices per week depending, starting November fourth until the beginning of Christmas break. After which time we will almost always have two games and three practices per week, until the regional tournament at the end of February. Everyone with me so far?" Coach asked loudly.

"Yes" everyone said again.

"How we do in the regional tournament, combined with our number of wins, determines our seeding in the state tournament. The state tournament starts the second week of March. That schedule isn't out yet. In addition to this schedule we have two scrimmage games this year. One the third week of October and one the fourth week of October. The first is against Winsor High," he was interrupted by Chris.

"You scheduled us the toughest team in the state?" Chris said in outrage as everyone else looked at each other dumb founded.

"The SECOND" Coach continued forcefully over the mutters of outrage. "is against Longbeach County, and ANYONE who speaks out of turn during a practice will run extra laps do I make my self clear?" he added aggressively to cut off another wave of outraged muttering. "First practice is two weeks from tomorrow... Any questions?" Everyone was silent. "Good then everyone get out of here. I recommend you begin a running routine, I also recommend you use the first two weeks to get in good shape academically. Anyone who can't make the grades can't play" Coach added as everyone began heading for the exit.

"This is gonna be terrible" Forest said to Chris as they exited the gym and the team headed for their cars.

"I'm not so sure" Richard said. "It will be tough sure, but if we hang a final four banner because of it..."

"That would be pretty sweet" Joey said as they reached their cars. "What do you think Chris?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet... I have to say I like the idea of playing fast paced and putting up big numbers." Chris replied swinging one leg over his motorcycle. "Guess we'll have to wait and see." Chris turned on his engine and headed off.

"Suppose so" Joey said unlocking his car so Richard could get in on the passenger side.

"Dude" Forest said suddenly sounding awestruck. "Were did you get that?"

"This?" Joey said patting the hood of his 1977 Trans Am. "Remember that wreck you guys said I could never fix?"

"Niiiiiiiiiice" Forest said sounding impressed. "You two got something to do or do you wanna get started on this whole running routine thing... After some hoops of coarse."

"I got nothing you?" Joey said looking at Richard.

"El zilcho" Richard said.

"Alright then, we'll meet you in the park in forty five Forest" Joey called as Forest fired up his Cornet and pulled forward. He gave them the thumbs up sign as he departed. "Dunno about you but I could use a burger before a running routine" Richard nodded. Joey leaned down but stopped before he turned the key to his car. "You really think we can make the final four?" he asked turning to look at Richard.

"Yep I really do... But you know me I'm the eternal optimist" Richard replied laughing.

"That you are my friend" Joey said. With that he started the engine and they departed.

**A/N: Alright so what does everyone think of were this is going? As always if you find any mistakes or if there is something you don't like feel free to drop me a review or a message.**


	3. Club Days

Disclaimer: I do not own resident evil, it's characters, or any other copy righted material that may appear in this fic.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

**Club Days**

**Thursday Afternoon: Science Classroom**

"Sorry I'm late... I got caught up talking in the hall." Rebecca said entering the science room. Miss Wong was sitting at her desk, drinking a cup of coffee. She looked up from her crossword.

"Not a problem" Miss Wong replied. Rebecca dropped her backpack and sat down in the straight-backed plastic chair, opposite her.

"So what do you want to know?" Rebecca asked. She hoped this wouldn't take long; she really wanted to meet Jill and Chris for lunch.

"Anything you think would be helpful." Miss Wong replied.

"Well-" Rebecca began leaning back, and folding her hands behind her head. "The Super America station always has cheaper gas, but the Shell station has cheaper smokes. Do not try a rolling stop at our four way stop because you will get a ticket. Ray Bedford will let you run a tab at the Bestway for anything but alcohol-" Rebecca stopped as Miss Wong laughed.

"I suppose that's all good to know, but I really want to know about your former science teacher." Miss Wong said taking a drink of her coffee.

"You mean Tom Thacker?" Rebecca said shrugging. "Not much to tell. He's been the science teacher in this county since before they even built this high school. My Mom had him as a teacher in the old high school back in the sixties. He was the basketball coach most of that time. His favorite rants were about how the shot clock ruined the game and about how the three point shot is unnecessary... Why do you want to know about him?"

"Just curious about my job. What the administration is used too, what is expected of me." Miss Wong replied.

"Well all I can really tell you about that is too take it easy on our "student athletes"" Rebecca replied, a resentful quality to her voice.

"Maybe our high schools aren't so different... By the way why is your school mascot the Wildcat?" Miss Wong asked curiously.

"Because no one would be scared of the "Raccoon County Raccoons"" Rebecca said giggling. "Besides that's an awful pun," she added.

"I see... anyone else I should take it easy on?" Miss Wong asked returning to the original subject.

"Well" Rebecca said with a sigh "There are four families with a lot of influence in this town. The Ashfords, the Birkins, the Weskers and the Frosts. Lets just say you mite get a visit from the Principal if you failed one of them."

"Are you serious?" Miss Wong asked disbelievingly.

"The Birkins are the driving force behind this new drug factory being built. The Ashfords are the richest family in the county, not to mention their Dad works in the distract attorneys office. The Weskers are rich and very well connected. The Frosts... Well-" Rebecca hesitated for a second "I know all the Frosts and you probably won't meet any of them."

"Why is that?" Miss Wong asked curiously.

"Well first of all I'm not sure Joey has spent an entire day at school since he got his drivers license. Now this year he's only taking three classes and I doubt you teach any of them. His parents are nice people but they work in Denver, and aren't exactly community pillars... Oh and Albert Wesker is the quarter back of the football team." Rebecca added as an after thought.

"I see" Miss Wong replied leaning forward. "So what do you know about this new pharmaceutical factory that's being built?"

"Uh-" Rebecca stuttered. She hadn't expected that questions. "Just that it's bringing a lot of jobs."

"Hmmmmm" Miss Wong said. She looked like she was thinking hard about something. "Well Rebecca, I don't think I'll need you the rest of the week. How about you show up every Monday and I'll let you know what days I need you too show up that week... That is how this aid thing works isn't it?" she added smiling knowingly.

"That sounds great!" Rebecca said excitedly. She got up and retrieved her backpack. She was halfway to the door before she thought of something. "Has anyone explained "Club Days" to you yet?" she asked turning back to face Miss Wong.

"No what are those?" Miss Wong asked lowering her coffee cup without taking a drink.

"Every other Wednesday all the clubs in the school meet. Instead of meeting after school they just meet during one of the periods. It switches around. Next Wednesday will be first period, then next time it will be second and so and so on."

"What do these clubs do?" Miss Wong asked sounding uninterested.

"Basically figure out what they can do to raise money to take a trip somewhere." Rebecca replied feeling her stomach growl. "You don't have to run a club, just know that's why you won't have a first period a week from tomorrow."

"Good to know... Have a good day Rebecca" Miss Wong said as Rebecca turned and left the room.

"You too Miss Wong" Rebecca called back. She checked her watch. It was a quarter after two. If she hurried she mite still see Jill and Chris. With that she hurried off in the direction of the school parking lot.

**Thursday After School: The Running Track**

"How in the hell did Bill do this four times a week?" Richard asked Chris, panting, as Billy and Forest blew past them for another lap. Chris was bent over holding his knees and breathing heavily.

"Don't know, but this is some insane shit... How many laps have we run?" Chris asked looking across the football field towards the far side of the track.

"Ten... so that's about two and a half miles" Richard replied.

"Not enough... Jill said Burton wants us to be able to run five easily and at least one and a half at top speed... This is gonna hurt." Chris said standing up straight as Billy and Forest approached them slowing.

"You two come here to run or stand around?" Billy asked in a sarcastic tone.

"We didn't all run two years of track Bill" Chris retorted. "You sure this is the best routine for us too do?"

"Yeah... The full court press means we need to be able to run for a long time, this is the routine the cross country team uses." Billy replied stretching. "By the way anyone know where Leon is? He said he was gonna be here."

"Where do you think he is?" Forest asked rhetorically. They all knew that Leon and Claire would be making the most out of the Redfield's empty house right now.

"Where do you think they are?" Chris asked Forest suspiciously, clearly oblivious to his little sisters pass time.

"Where do you think, that I thought, that they thought, that you once thought they knew?" Forest said rapidly, clearly attempting to steer the conversation out of these dangerous waters. Everyone looked at each other confused for a second.

"You fucked that up big time." Chris said laughing as Forest nodded.

"Yeah I know, I know." Forest said as everyone laughed.

"Alright breaks over wimps!" Billy said loudly clapping his hands. "Move it move it move it!" he said as they all took off around the track to resume their endurance training. After another 45 minutes of running the four stopped for good. They had managed to run a total of roughly 7 miles. Though this had exhausted everyone except Billy it was a good sign. They sat on metal bleachers drinking water and watching the football team run plays.

"What do you think about our football team this year guys?" Billy asked as Alexander Ashford dropped his third pass in a row.

"I think you should suit up Bill" Chris said as everyone laughed.

"Well he's getting better..." Forest said as they ran another play and Alex managed a catch. "That puts him at what about fifty percent completion... when he's wide open."

"Hey guys!" Joey called waiving at them as he climbed up the bleachers. "You guys look beat" Joey said laughing as he reached their row.

"Yeah while you were sitting on your ass we've been conditioning" Richard said taking a drink of water.

"I wasn't sitting around I was just getting an... alternative work out" Joey said grinning.

"Ohhhhh boy... what's her name?" Richard asked as Billy and Chris clapped laughing and Forest looked in the opposite direction.

"Not telling" Joey said sitting down next to Richard. Everyone turned to look at Joey.

"That's a little suspicious Joe... Any reason why?" Chris asked shrewdly. If he didn't want to name names then chances were that he shouldn't have been with her.

"It's not anyone that you guys would care about it's just... Not someone I want to be associated with like that." Joey replied, lighting a cigarette.

"Why would it matter if-" Billy began, but Richard cut him off.

"Look if Joe doesn't want to tell us we shouldn't grill him about it... Besides we all know what will happen if it is someone it shouldn't have been." Richard said turning to look at Joey. Joey looked back at him taking a drag from his cigarette.

"You guys don't trust me at all do you?" Joey asked smiling, knowing the answer.

"No!" they all replied flatly.

"Fair enough" Joey replied taking another pull on his cigarette. "You guys wanna get out of here and go shoot some hoops at the park or something?" he asked wanting to change the subject.

"Not me" Chris said standing up and checking his watch. It was almost six-thirty. "I have to get home and make sure Claire hasn't burnt our house down... Later guys" he said waiving as made his way carefully down the bleachers.

"Anyone else?" Joey asked. There was a general murmur of consent. One by one each of the boys stood and began their decent down the bleachers towards their cars.

**Wednesday First Period: Library**

"Hey everybody!" Billy called entering the room. He looked around. The library was large with many shelves of books and videotapes. Billy wondered vaguely how many of these books had never been read. He proceeded to the back corner where Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Richard, Forest, Joey, Sherry, Josh, Claire, Leon and Brad were mulling around talking.

"Now that he's here I officially call to order this meeting of the... what the hell club are we again?" Jill asked as everyone laughed.

"The book club silly!" Sherry said in her most girly innocent voice, pulling an encyclopedia off the shelf and holding it over her head.

"Wait no one ever tells me anything you can read now? OUCH!" Richard cried in pain as Sherry clubbed him over the head with the encyclopedia. Everyone was so busy laughing that no one noticed the short red haired boy that slipped into the library and approached them.

"Alright all bickering aside" Jill began as the laughter died out, however she was interrupted as the red haired boy coughed from the side. Everyone turned to look at him. He was average height with red hair. He was clad in a pair of blue jeans with a plain black T-shirt.

"Uh high I'm Steve" the boy said uncomfortable "Mr. Burton said there was some kind of meeting here?"

"You're new around here?" Rebecca asked attempting to cut the awkward tension in the room.

"Yeah I just moved to town... My parents are working on the new factory." Steve said looking around plotting his escape route.

"Oh okay" Chris said looking around nodding to everyone. "Well we can always use a new member right guys?" he asked. There was a murmur of agreement. "Well pull up a chair Steve we're just starting." Steve obeyed looking relieved he wasn't the center of attention anymore.

"As I was saying" Jill continued as if there had been no interruption. "We still have about four hundred bucks left from our New York trip last year which is a good start towards a trip this year... Any ideas?" she asked looking around.

"Somewhere warm" Josh supplied "Florida or California maybe?" he asked looking around.

"How about Daytona or Myrtle Beach?" Joey asked "I've been both those places and their a hell of a lot of fun."

"Didn't the last years seniors get some kind of hotel deal down there?" Claire asked still eying the new kid looking interested.

"Okay okay" Jill said slamming the encyclopedia down on the table to grab everyone's attention. "So Becca will call hotels in all of those places and see who gives us the better deal and we'll go there... Sound good?" Jill asked looking at Rebecca who rolled her eyes. She always got appointed to do the busy work. "Now we need ways to raise money... Any ideas?"

"People auction?" Leon asked looking around.

"Noooo I hate those!" Sherry said with a cringe.

"But the last time we had one you raised so much money for us Sherry!" Joey said clapping his hands together and looking at her and making the sad puppy face "Pleeeeeease?"

"Jill can I have that book back?" Sherry asked as she leaned away from Joey.

"Why don't we do a raffle?" Steve asked, speaking for the first time since he sat down. "We buy a few thousand raffle tickets and charge one dollar a piece. We tell people they can win half of our total sale up to five hundred bucks. We sell them in town and at the away basketball and football games. We do one this semester and one next semester. We can clear a couple of grand easy." he finished looking around. Everyone stared at him.

"That's genius!" Claire said excitedly. Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay so who's gonna get the raffle tickets?" Jill asked.

"I can get them" Richard said "my uncle works at Freedom Hall in Florence... He can hook us up" he finished.

"Alright well we'll hammer out the dates and stuff next time" Jill said as the bell rang. Everyone scattered heading for their next class.

"Hey!" Claire called catching up with Steve in the hallway.

"Uh hey" Steve said nervously turning to face her. "Whats up?"

"I just wondered if maybe you would like to have lunch today?" Claire asked politely, smiling inwardly at the red flush that appeared in the boys face.

"Uh I'd like that" Steve replied dropping his head to hide the color in his face.

"By the way that was pretty cool how you came up with that idea on the spot in there." Claire said trying to ease the tension.

"I didn't really" he said without looking up. "We used to do that to raise money when I was in band at my old school. Claire rolled her eyes at his downplay.

"Still cool... Meet me on the front steps during lunch." She added walking away. She found it funny how he had suggested a fund raising idea in a room full of strangers without being asked. But when it came to talking to her one on one he got nervous.

_**A/N: Please review!**_


	4. Lets Rock!

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this update out. School is kinda crazy this semester so I can't promise quick updates, though I do write more when I get reviews. Anyway this chapter is longer than usual to make up for the wait. I also apologize to anyone on alert for this story. I had to post this chapter twice.**

** Disclaimer: I Don't own Resident Evil, it's characters, or any other copy righted material that may appear in this fic. **

Lets Rock!

Lunch Period: High school front steps

"Uh hey" Steve said exiting the building and spotting Claire a few steps down

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up... You get lost or something?" Claire asked smiling.

"Yeah actually I did... By the way I uh... sorta didn't catch your name earlier..." Steve finished knowing how dumb that made him sound.

"It's Claire and i'm sorry about that... Pretty much everyone here knows everyone else... But anyway I need food so lets go" Claire finished motioning for him to follow her towards the bottom of the steps.

"Uh the cafeteria is that way... isn't it?" Steve asked pointing over his shoulder.

"You wanna eat in the cafeteria be my guest but I'm not" Claire looking at him. He had a strange puzzled sort of look on his face. "You couldn't go off campus at your old high school could you?" she asked grinning.

"Uh no... You can here?" Steve replied sounding amazed.

"Uh yah" Claire replied some what impatiently "now come on lets grab a couple of slices at Raves!" Claire finished grabbing his arm and pulling him across the street into "Raves Pizzeria".The shop was small, with about 10 tables scattered through out the room. Their was a man standing behind the counter at the opposite end, apparently waiting to take the order of a tall boy looking up at the menu.

"Hey Forest" Claire said walking up still dragging Steve along.

"Hey Claire and" he caught site of Steve "uh Steve right?" he asked turning to him and sticking out his hand..

"Yeah nice to meet you" Steve said shaking his hand.

"Have you ordered already?" Claire asked Forest.

"No I couldn't decide... You two just wanna split a large Peperoni... It would only be like three dollars a piece?" Forest asked.

"That alright with you Steve?" Claire asked.

"Yeah sure" Steve replied pulling out his wallet. They each handed the cashier their money for the pizza and a drink. Afterward they filled their cups and sat down to wait for their pizza.

"So Steve are you a Junior or Senior?" Forest asked.

"Junior" Steve replied flatly.

"What are your parents doing with the factory?" Forest asked trying again to start a conversation. However Steve just fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Look your gonna have to loosen up dude" Claire said laughing at his shyness. Steve sighed.

"Sorry I just hate telling people what my parents do... You guys know that all the hourly workers in the Umbrella Corporation are unionized right?" Steve asked.

"I didn't know that but I assume your dad has something to do with it?" Claire asked couriousely.

"He's basically going to be the go between for this factories workers and the higher ups... and my Mom is his secretary." At the last comment Forest and Claire both erupted with laughter.

"Why do you hate telling people that? Forest asked leaning backwards as the waiter set the pizza down in front of them.

"Well one of the towns I lived in a few years ago the people didn't like unions very much... so now I just try to avoid the subject." Steve replied pulling out a slice of pizza and blowing on it to cool it.

"Well my Mother is a teacher and my Dad is a cop so I don't have any problems with unions" Claire said attempting to pull out a piece of pizza without all of the cheese falling off.

"And I quite frankly couldn't care less about politics" Forest added.

"So this a pretty big town you got here" Steve said sarcastically taking a bite of pizza. He was starting to relax now that he was mid way through his first day some of the anxiety was wearing off. "What do you do for fun around here?"

"We usually sit around and watch the cars rust" Forest replied laughing.

"What do you think we do?" Claire asked "Play sports hang out and watch TV just like everyone else."

"Sorry I came from a much bigger town with movie theaters and arcades... Didn't see any of those around here." Steve replied laughing.

"Well there isn't any of those here but there's like five other small towns within twenty minutes of here. So if we're really bored then... roooooad triiiiiip" Claire replied glancing at her watch. "Class starts in ten minutes so we better go."

"Right" Steve said draining his drink and pushing back his chair. "See you later Forest." They walked back out of the shop and across the street.

"So would you wanna come over after school today and hang out?" Claire asked.

"Sure" Steve replied silently wandering if he had ever made a friend this easily before.

"Cool... Meet me in the parking lot after school and you can follow me to my house." Claire finished, waiving as she turned to walk into a class.

"See you then" Steve replied turning away before realizing he had absolutely no idea where his next class was.

8 Days Later Thursday: Joey's Bedroom

Joey dropped his pencil onto his desk and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. He had just finished working on a personal narrative for his senior English class. He had chosen to write about the time when he was a child and Jill had fallen off the tire swing in his back yard. She had broken her arm and had to be taken to the emergency room. He had been working on it the better part of two hours. However this was his only homework and now he was free for three whole days of fun.

Joey pushed his chair back and stood, he walked over and leaned out of the open window of the two story house. He couldn't see very much beyond the range of the back porch light. Fall was here and the days were shortening. He leaned back in and shut the window. He walked to his night stand and picked up a set of car keys. He walked over to his desk, switched off his lamp and retrieved his bandana.

Joey ascended the stairs to the first floor when a pleasant, but unwelcome smell assailed his nostrils. Joey entered the kitchen and saw exactly what he had expected to see. His mother was standing next to their circular kitchen table, drawing a butter knife back and forth across a pan of peanut butter fudge. Beside it was a pan of regular chocolate fudge.

"Home work done Joe?" his Mother, Amie Frost asked looking up.

"Yup... I'm about to head out to meet some people." Joey replied still eying the pans of fudge.

"Well if you wait a few minutes I'll give you some of this to take with you... You're taking the Camaro?" Amie asked after glancing at his right hand.

"Well you know how much I hate that UCLA lanyard that you put my Trans Am keys on." Joey retorted playfully.

"You'll learn to like it once you go there" Amie replied. Amie and Robert Frost had both attended UCLA for their undergraduate degrees as well as medical school in the sixties. Though they didn't keep in touch with any school friends as far as Joey knew, they were both filled with stories of how great of a college it was. With emphasis on their basketball program if his father was involved in the conversation.

"The school maybe... But I still say John Wooden is overrated." Joey said folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

"You'll not take the Lords name in-vain in my house again son!" Robert said entering the room doing the standard mock preacher voice. They all laughed, this conversation had happened many times before. Once they had stopped Joey looked toward his father.

"How long will you two be gone this time?" Joey asked.

"What makes you think we're about to leave?" Amie asked.

"You only make fudge if you're going to be gone for a while... or if it's Christmas... The second is obviously not applicable here" Joey said in a resigned voice. His parents frequently took extended trips to Denver were their employers company was based. These trips had been only a few days when he was young. Though now they could be a week or more. Amie finished slicing the second pan of fudge and laid the knife down.

"Between eight and ten days... depending on how the trials go" Amie said looking at her only son. "Look Joe I'm sorry but things are a little crazy at the moment and-" Robert cut her off.

"And it's because we work like this that you have a Camaro to go drag racing in" Robert said knowingly. Joeys mouth dropped open but before he could ask, his father explained. "You only ever seem to drive that thing on weekends since you fixed your Trans Am, to spite this the tires are getting very worn" Robert folded his arms and smirked.

"So you... you know and you just... don't care?" Joey asked wide eyed. His father heaved a sigh.

"Look Joe no one drives that thing except you. We all have our own cars and we did GIVE that to you. As long as no one gets hurt I don't see it as anything to get in a twist over." Robert replied. He looked side ways at Amie. She didn't share quite the same view but, it wasn't like they could keep him from racing while they were in Denver.

"You're seriously giving me the green light on this?" Joey asked.

"I did my fair share of stupid crap when I was your age... Drag racing looks pretty innocuous by comparison" Robert replied smiling. He walked over and drew Joey into a one armed hug. "Just be careful okay sport?"

"I will" Joey said putting his arm around his father. After a moment they broke apart. Joey headed for the door before his mother stopped him.

"Don't forget this" Amie said handing him a paper bag that contained several pieces of assorted fudge. "Give some to your friends... We'll be gone to the airport by the time you get back."

"Thanks Mom... put the fudge in the cabinet behind the cereal" Joey said opening the bag and pulling out a large lump of peanut butter fudge.

"Why?" Amie asked.

"Hypothetically if I had some people over tonight I wouldn't want them to eat it all" Joey said laughing.

"Hypothetically sure" Amie said shaking her head. "Will do, have fun, and please be safe" Amie pleaded as Joey opened the door.

"Thanks, I always do, and I will" Joey said winking at his mother as he closed the door behind him. He proceeded down the steep embankment to their garage. He opened the door and switched on the lights. There sat his 1987 Camaro Z-28. They had bought it new for his Mother. When he had gotten his drivers license the year before they had given it to him and bought a new car for her. He glanced at the front left tire as he climbed in. The old man had been right, they were heavily worn.

Joey dropped the paper bag in the floor on the passenger side. He pressed the garage door opener, turned the key and fidgeted with the radio until he found a station playing a little ditty about Jack and Diane. He sang along with the radio as he headed for the far side of the county.

Close to the border between Raccoon and Delta counties was a seldom traveled road nicknamed "The Quarter". It was a road that led no where. It split from an access road that connected two of the counties main thorough fairs. However since both large roads went to the same place, the access road rarely saw any traffic outside of the teenagers that gathered on weekends to hold amateur drag racing events. Across the street from the place where the unfinished road began was an empty concrete lot. It had once been intended to be a Mom and Pop filling station. The unfinished road was intended to be the beginning of another housing project years earlier. However when the owner of the land backed out on the deal to sell his property, the county and gas station owners were left with useless roads and land. The cops never came here, and the winding nature of the access road prevented anyone from seeing them through the trees. The unfinished road was roughly two thirds of a mile long. There were lines spray painted at the beginning and quarter mile markers.

Joey could tell there was a rather large gathering of people as he came around the curve. There were probably 15 or so cars in the vacant lot, all of them with headlights on and radios blasting. Joey pulled into an empty space beside an old orange Dodge Charger. Joey turned the keys backwards putting the car on it's battery and began fidgeting with the radio again.

"Flavor of the month is ninety-two point one Joe" Billy said walking up and leaning through the window. Joey adjusted his radio and the music synchronized with all the other radios.

"I miss any action?" Joey asked getting out of his car, leaving the windows down.

"Josh smoked Alice and Kenneth taught that Krauser kid that Chrystler beats Plymouth every day of the week" Billy said smiling. "You gonna race tonight?"

"If someone wants to I will, but I don't see that happening" Joey said looking around. He had never once lost a drag race. This was due to the fact that most kids who had cars in their town simply didn't have the horse power to compete with a muscle car that was barely five years old. This unfortunately led to people not wanting to race him with any bets on the line.

"Hey guys" Richard called walking over. "Leon is racing Brad in ten minutes. So far I've got Leon over Brad five to one. Either of you want in?"

"Na I haven't got any money to loose right now" Billy replied.

"I'll save what little cash I have, but listen" Joey said stepping closer to the pair of them. "My parents are leaving for a trip to Denver right now. So I'm thinking Forest gets the drinks, Richard gets the pizza, Billy gets the... "other stuff" and we all meet back at my house to party after this. Sound good?" Joey asked.

"Yeah I'll let Forest know." Richard replied. These parties just like Joeys parents trips out of town were not an uncommon occurrence. Richard walked away towards Forest, who seemed to be comforting Alice. Joey noticed the small group of people standing near the edge of the lot. It seemed to be half of the football team.

"What are they doing here?" Joey asked.

"Killing time and having fun" Chris said walking up. "Leave them alone Joey their not bothering anyone... and their the ones putting so much on Leon to win."

"You bet on Brad?" Billy asked.

"Yup" Chris said, with a large grin on his face, that implied the outcome of this race was already determined.

"Well as long as Wesker and thing one and thing two aren't here I suppose I can tolerate the rest of them." Joey said as he heard a car park behind him and the doors open. "They just got out of that car behind me didn't they?" Joey asked jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"Dammit Joey" Billy muttered as Wesker and the Ashford twins climbed out of Weskers Corvette.

"Well well if it isn't the brick layer, hows it going Frost?" Alexander Ashford asked sarcastically.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Billy asked.

"The brick layer huh? Yeah because of my three point shot... Say I wonder which numbers lower... my three point shot or your pass reception?" Joey asked turning around to face them.

"Very clever Joseph" Wesker responded in a cool voice.

"Yeah whatever, what the hell do you three want anyway?" Chris asked aggravated. It was uncommon for the football team to come to these things. It was almost unheard of for any of the aristocracy other than Joey to show up.

"Well you see" Wesker began in a calculated tone "I've got this new birthday present here and I wondered if Joseph mite want to help me test out it's capabilities... What do you say Joseph?" Joey eyed the Corvette behind them.

"For what?" Joey said thinking he knew what.

"Pink slips" Wesker replied.

"Fat chance... I may be cocky Wiskers but I'm no dumb ass. That thing is five years newer, with new tires and a bigger engine. Even though I know ten times what you do about cars you would beat me in that thing... Now either place a bet... or take off." Joey finished. Joey turned and began walking away, but stopped when he heard Chris speak.

"Why don't you creeps go and practice... maybe you'll actually finish with more than one win this year." Chris said laughing. The Raccoon county Wildcats did what most other small schools did in basketball. They consistently made the state tournament but never went further than the sweet sixteen. Their football team however was a laughing stock across the state. It had been more than 20 years since their football program had finished with a wining record.

"Whats the matter Christopher?" Wesker asked still in his cool tone "upset that your sister turned out to be a slut?"

"What!" Chris shouted catching the attention of the entire party. An eerie silence fell as everyone turned to watch.

"Yes I heard she has been getting very close to Steven Burnside lately... Maybe I should-" Wesker broke off as he got the reaction he wanted. Chris launched himself at Wesker but was intercepted by Joey and Billy. Each of them grabbed one of Chris's arms and attempted to drag him back. Chris dug in with his feet and prevented them from pulling him away.

"I seem to have touched a nerve" Wesker said happily as the Ashfords roared with laughter.

"Listen here you rich little pricks. If you wanna fight come over and hit me and these boys will let me go!" Chris said furiously. "If not then get the fuck out of here and leave us alone." Wesker looked from Chris, who had to be restrained by two people, too the rest of the football team. The rest of the team took a step towards them but met a brick wall as Leon Forest, Richard, Josh, and Kenneth stepped between them. Right now the football team had numbers, however Wesker was sure that if a fight broke out the crowd would not remain neutral.

"Lets get out of here" Wesker said turning toward his car. The Ashfords backed up slowly. Joey and Billy didn't release Chris until Wesker and the twins had left.

"We gotta get out of here... They mite just call the cops on us for this." Chris said looking worried as Jill, Claire, and Rebecca headed towards them.

"Yeah your right" Billy said turning to the crowd. "Everyone scatter!" Billy shouted. No one seemed to need telling twice since everyone headed for their cars right away.

"That was really stupid Chris!" Claire said angrily.

"I wasn't gonna let him-" Chris began.

"You're an idiot, I don't care what he thinks, or what you think for that matter. Stop thinking you have to protect me." Claire said angrily.

"Can you two possibly do this when you're not blocking me in?" Billy asked angrily pointing at the red Chevrolet Malibu parked behind his Charger. The two Redfields headed in opposite directions, Claire for the Malibu, Chris towards Jills Nova.

"I'll see you later Becca, I'm going to hang out with Joey and Bill tonight" Richard said hugging Rebecca.

"Okay see you later and don't let the cops catch you!" Rebecca called running towards her car.

"Come on man!" Joey yelled at him from inside his car. Richard ran over and climbed in quickly. Joey reversed backwards and slid onto the road facing north. He dropped the car to drive and punched the accelerator causing his tires to spin.

"I don't think the cops will be here for a while" Richard said in response to the way Joey was driving.

"Just having some fun" Joey replied. Once they emerged onto one of the larger roads and headed for the county line.

"Uh were are we going?" Richard asked.

"The Pizza Hut in Delta" Joey replied.

"Oh yeah the pizza..." Richard replied shifting uncomfortable. His foot made contact with the paper bag on the floor. More for an excuse not to talk than anything else he retrieved some of the fudge and plopped it in his mouth.

"I'm assuming that descent into awkward silence is your way of asking me to buy the pizza... again" Joey said.

"Hey my parents don't give me an American Express to live on while they leave on trips" Richard retorted.

"You bum a ride, you make me buy the food" he caught site of Richard chewing "and you eat my fudge what the hell man?" Joey said in a wood be angry voice.

"I stand by my statement" Richard said laughing.

"Okay fair enough" Joey said as they crossed the county line.

"Your so lucky dude, your parents leave you home alone, you have that credit card, you have a car, you don't have any annoying siblings." Richard rambled off.

"Well the car is nice anyway... everything else I could take or leave." Joey replied as Delta street lights appeared in the distance.

"You seriously wish your parents were around to bug you more? Man I would give anything to get my house to my self as much as you do... I'd love it" Richard finished.

"Yeah you'd love it for the first week or so... after that it gets a bit lonely" Joey said looking side ways at Richard.

"I suppose" Richard said. He figured he better change the subject before he stuck his foot further into his mouth. "So do you know what Billy has for tonight? Is it Mexican or Grade A Colombian?" he added in a stereotypical Colombian accent.

**3 Days Later Sunday; Chambers Home**

"Hey Mrs. Chambers... is Rebecca home?" Richard asked as Rebecca's mother answered the door.

"She's up in her room" Mrs. Chambers replied stepping back to let Richard in before shutting the door. Richard turned right immediately to head for the stairs when a high pitched voice stopped him.

"Richard Richard Richard!" Tommy Chambers yelled running into the hallway. "Come check out what I did!"

"Okay calm down dude" Richard said smiling as the 9 year old boy bounded out of site. He followed him into the living the room where the boy was sitting in front of a console television. He spotted what the boy wanted him to see "You're almost to Dracula huh?" Richard asked recognizing one of the last levels in "Castlevania IV"."

"Yeah I made it to the boss a minute ago but he killed me" Tommy said excitedly "I'll get him this time!".

"That a boy" Richard said laughing and ruffling the boys hair. "Just keep at it... You're beating this a lot faster than I did." he added.

"Really?" Tommy asked looking up at him.

"Yup it took me like three weeks to get that far." Richard replied. In all honesty it hadn't but Richard got the desired effect. The little boy broke out in a wide smile.

"Don't worry Richard you'll be as good as me some day" Tommy replied laughing.

"Twerp" Richard retorted hitting him playfully on the top of the head. "Go save the world will ya?" Tommy returned to his game and Richard climbed the stairs. He reached Rebecca's room and knocked three times. He could hear her stereo playing "Living on the Edge" by Aerosmith. That was one of the things that made him crazy about Rebecca. Most girls he knew listened to country or rap. Neither of which he found at all pleasant. Rebecca however was a real rocker, that's part of what made this present so special.

"Come in" Rebecca called. He entered to find her sitting at her desk with a Calculus textbook open. "Whats up?" she asked turning down her music.

"Well" Richard began shutting the door behind him. "You know how John Cougar Mellencamp is playing in Freedom Hall the night before Halloween?"

"Yeah what about it?" Rebecca asked spinning around in her chair to face him.

"Remember that one year anniversary I missed?" Richard asked again.

"Shot in the dark uh- you got tickets to that concert didn't you?" Rebecca asked smiling ear to ear.

"Not just any tickets" Richard said happily pulling the tickets out of his jacket... Lower level, fifth row, dead center!" Rebecca stood up and walked over. She pulled the tickets out of his hand and stared at them. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Only Richard could have turned missing an anniversary into one of the best presents she had ever gotten. She pulled back and looked at him.

"How did you get these?" Rebecca asked.

"My uncle is a manager over at Freedom Hall remember?" Richard replied grinning. "I asked him if he could get me these... That's why it took so long he had to request a pair of V.I.P tickets."

"These must have cost a lot..." Rebecca said looking down at the tickets... "I thought you were saving for a car?"

"I am and they were but you're worth it." Richard said leaning in and kiss her again.

"You really are unbelievably sweet" Rebecca replied. She detached herself from Richard and grabbed her jacket. "Come on lets go have some fun." With that they opened the door and headed down stairs.


	5. Fight

_**A/N: Alright sorry it took me so long to get this one done. I was a little disheartened by my 0 reviews for the last chapter. Though it was mostly do to the fact that I was taking calculus at the time. Anyway here is another chapter...and seriously... REVIEW! I know this concept is over used but I need to know what people think. Good or bad!**_

**Fight**

**First Wednesday of October: Hallway**

"Morning guys" Rebecca said walking up to the gang of people standing near the lockers. Well most of them were standing. Leon and Billy were both sitting on the floor looking as though they could have used a few more hours of sleep. "Tough practice last night boys?"

"Not too bad" Joey chimed in clearly repressing a laugh.

"Says the only guy who DIDN'T have to shoot free throws until 9 o'clock!" Billy said sounding annoyed.

"Ha" Joey replied "we did an exercise were you had shoot fifteen consecutive free throws. If you miss one you had to do two more on the end to make up for it. Once everyone had finished he made us do it again... and again... and again."

"What in the hell for?" Jill asked shutting her locker.

"Games are won and lost at the free throw line Jill" Joey replied. "And apparently me, Richard, and Forest are the only people who can shoot them."

"Yeah right" Jill said "so when's that first scrimmage game of yours?"

"Week after next but it's closed so you can't come" Leon replied standing up.

"Why?" Rebecca asked.

"Probably because they don't want anyone seeing how badly they're going to get beat" said a cool snide voice from near by. Everyone turned to see Wesker approaching followed his cronies Alexander, Alexia, Carlos, and Kevin.

"Probably still not as entertaining as you guys going down to Winthrop seventy to nine... I especially enjoyed you missing the extra point there Kev" Billy said laughing and standing up. Kevin and Carlos both moved forward.

"At least I'm a full time starter Bill. You have to share minutes with a chicken shit like Brad Vickers." Kevin said laughing.

"Hey you guys made a wrong turn the elementary school is that way" Rebecca said waiving her arm down the hallway. Joey and Billy smiled while the rest looked a little puzzled. "Your jokes sound like we're in the fourth grade... Now either say something funny or get the hell away from us."

"We don't take orders from dykes like you!" Alexander snarled. A second later the entire hallway fell silent as Billy yelled and lunged for Alexander. Joey caught him around the chest and threw him backwards into the lockers.

"COOL IT!" Joey yelled angrily. "You guys fuck off and get the fuck out of here!"

"I'm more scared of her then you Frost" Kevin said pointing at Joey's head which was covered by his usually blue bandanna. "Who's gonna make us her or you?"

"ME!" Richard said angrily charging out of the crowd that had gathered around to watch the excitement. Joey jumped forward to intercept him and was nearly knocked over by Richards momentum. At that exact moment Billy charged forward past both of them. He made a diving motion to hit Alexander in the stomach but Wesker stepped between them. The force of Billy's lunge took them both down backwards into a door which fell open to reveal an empty class room. Joey continued to grapple with Richard in the back ground. Forest emerged from the crowd after a few more seconds.

"Hold Richard!" Joey yelled in the chaos as he pushed Richard off towards Forest who merely obeyed and put his arms around Richards chest. Joey turned and ran toward Alexander who had been swept into the crowd. He was steadily moving towards Billy and Wesker, who were now brawling in the middle of the hallway, as the crowd around them chanted. Joey reached the edge of the crowd were Alexander was waiting for his opportunity to enter the fight. Joey put all his weight behind the first punch, it connected with the side of Alexanders head and threw him off balance. The crowd around them widened to allow the fight.

Billy and Wesker who had been uninterrupted were now rolling around on the floor kicking and punching every inch of the other one they could reach. Now people were running in all directions as the teachers fought through the crowd towards the fights. Joey and Alexander were nearly trampled in the mayhem as the teachers pulled them apart. Billy and Wesker were separated with some difficulty due to the fact that they were still trying to hurt one another.

"Everyone to your classes now!" Coach Burton bellowed over the chaotic crowd. "You five are coming with us" he said furiously looking at Wesker, Joe, Alexander, Billy, and Kevin. The teachers dragged the five boys away and more teachers came to make sure students went to there classes. Rebecca and Richard proceeded to their first period class, which was ironically in the room that Billy and Wesker had nearly broken the door to.

"That was... awful" Rebecca said sadly as they sat down in their first period class.

"The only awful thing is that I didn't get a hold of Alex's head and" Richard replied angrily.

"Stop it! Haven't enough bad things happened already today?" Rebecca asked.

"After what they said to you I would think-" Richard began.

"When they called me that in eighth grade it hurt my feelings and made me cry... Now I couldn't care less what they call me" Rebecca replied firmly. Richard gave no reply. A few moments later Mrs. Redfield walked in from the hallway looking flustered. She began the class with a long lecture about how fighting is wrong and words are more effective. Afterward the lesson dragged on as usual. However about halfway through the lesson Rebecca spotted Joey returning to his locker. She motioned to Richard and the slipped out the open door near the back of the room.

"Hey Joe ooooooh" Rebecca gasped clapping her hands to her mouth. Joeys nose was stuffed with tissue paper and his shirt was stained with blood. His left eye was slightly swollen and his lip appeared to be swelling aswell. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah fine... You should've seen the other guy" Joey replied opening his locker and pulling out his gym shirt. "I'm suspended from school until Monday and for three games this season" he added as Richard walked up.

"The first three?" Richard asked.

"No I'm out of the game against Winsor but back in for Longbeach. Then I have to sit out the first game of the year against Winthrop and I'm out for the first game of region play against Drexel." Joey finished.

"Why did you keep me out of that scrap?" Richard asked trying to keep his voice low and even so the people in the near by class rooms couldn't hear.

"Because you would've gotten what Billy got... a seven day suspension and a six game suspension" Joey replied angrily.

"What? how can they make his punishment that much harsher?" Rebecca asked outraged.

"They said it was because he started the fight" Joey said in a tone suggesting he didn't think that was the only reason. "Really I think it's more like his parents don't donate to school board campaigns like the rest of us... Except Kevin but he just got suspended for the rest of the day since he didn't actually get in the fight" Joey finished shrugging. He shed his bloody Van Halen concert t-shirt in favor a plain black shirt. "Anyway I thought it was in our best interest not to lose our team captain and second leading scorer... besides your parents would've killed you... mine aren't even in town right now."

"I guess you're right... Thanks" Richard replied.

"Yeah you can thank me by asking your mom how the hell you get blood out of a t-shirt" Joey said with a laugh. "See you two later." he said turning to walk away.

"Is everyone else alright?" Rebecca asked.

"Billy looks pretty bad, Wesker is fine except for a few bruises and his sunglasses got broken, I gave Alex a busted lip and a serious head ache but nothing life threatening" Joey rambled still walking.

"Hey Joe are we still-" Richard began.

"I'll pick you up at the front door after school" Joey called without turning around.

"What are you guys planning?" Rebecca asked.

"Going to the junkyard to see if there is a car in decent shape that doesn't need a ton of work" Richard replied.

"Yeah good luck with that" Rebecca replied. They were about to re-enter there first period class when the bell rang to end first period. They waited a few moments for people to finish filing out of the room before retrieving their backpacks and departing.

**After School: Junkyard**

"So what are you looking for boys?" asked Marvin the old man who owned the junkyard. He and Joey knew each other quite well. Joey had a knack for tearing up pieces of cars and coming to salvage parts to fix them.

"Something that doesn't need too much body work done preferably" Joey replied looking around.

"If that's the case then head that way until you get to the fence. I have all the cars that aren't totaled lined up out there." Marvin said pointing in the general direction of fence.

"Thanks" Joey replied as they walked away towards the line of older model cars.

"So what are we looking for?" Richard asked.

"Like I said something that doesn't need much body work because I don't have the tools to do that" Joey replied. He pulled a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket. "Alright here is what we'll do. I'll go through and look under the hood of each car and see how much I think it will cost to fix it, or if it's fixable. You write down my estimate and we'll just move down the line until we find a good one... Sound good?" Joey finished handing the paper and pen to Richard.

"Fine with me" Richard replied. Richard had been saving to buy a car ever since he turned sixteen. However this was made difficult since he couldn't usually work during the school year due to basketball. However over the summer his Dad had gotten him a job at the same gas station he worked at. His manager had agreed to work around his basketball schedule during the school year so Richard had been able to save up almost seven-hundred dollars. It wasn't enough to buy a new or a used car. It was however enough to buy a wreck and rebuild the engine well enough to run... At least that's what they were hoping.

They went down the line disqualifying cars due to price or the magnitude of repairs needed. Many cars looked nearly untouched on the outside but had massive engine problems. Richard was just beginning to wonder if shouldn't just try to save up another thousand dollars and buy a used car when they found it. A 1973 Plymouth Duster sat in between a Chevrolet Nova with a cracked engine block and a Datsun Honey Bee that Joey had already said he wouldn't waste his time on.

"Well there is some damage to the outside... But it looks like stuff we can fix with a hammer and a new coat of paint." Joey said having completed his inspection of the outside of the car. He climbed inside and looked around "Interior is in good shape too... aside from a few stains" Joey popped the hood and stepped out. Joey propped the hood up with the metal stick and began his inspection.

"So what's the verdict?" Richard asked after Joey raised up.

"Hang on a second" Joey replied laying down and scooting under the car.

"Is this good or bad?" Richard asked excitedly. All the other cars they had been able to disqualify without inspecting too closely. A second later Joey scooted back out from under the car and stuck his hand it the air so Richard could help him.

"Well what do you think?"

"I think you should buy it" Joey replied.

"Will it run?" Richard asked.

"No but most of the maintenance it needs is basic... fluids, spark plugs... the oil pan wasn't in good shape. There isn't any damage I can see to the block, water pump, pistons... My best guess is the transmission got messed up and the guy didn't want to pay to fix it... can't blame him" Joey said looking over his shoulder towards were Marvin sat.

"Transmissions are expensive Joe I mite as well just save and buy a used car" Richard said dejectedly.

"That would be true except that there are other cars here like this one... close year and model. Any parts we need we can come back and try to buy off of Marvin for cheap... and if necessary we can take apart a couple of different transmissions and try to put them back together so they work" Joey said stretching.

"You really learned your shit working at Mark's garage huh?" Richard replied jokingly.

"Yep and he'll order parts for me for cheap since I work there so that's another way to save" Joey replied laughing. Richard examined the outside of the car. He knew enough about engines to do some basic repairs but Joey was the one with the real skills there. The car was still in good condition aside from a few dents. He would have to get it re-painted but color was the last thing he was worried about. He noticed the back of the car had higher shocks and was wider then the front. This gave the car the look of a dragster and had the potential to look cool.

"Okay... but how much do I offer the guy?" Richard asked.

"How much you got?" Joey asked.

"Six-sixty-five" Richard replied after counting the money.

"Okay count two-hundred and fifty dollars out. Let him make the first offer... Then you counter it with two... Then I come in with how it isn't worth however much he wants for it.. Then he'll come down a little then you tell him you can go to two-fifty and can he tow it to my place... If he doesn't go for it we can always raise it a little... Got it?" Joey asked at the end of his speech.

"I think so" Richard replied. The two set off to talk to Marvin. The plan worked Marvin sold them the car for 250 dollars including a free tow to Joey's house. After a few preparations all of them set off with Marvin towing the Duster behind him. It was nearly 8 by the time they pushed the car down the hill and into Joey's garage. They pushed it close to the rear of the garage so Joey could park his Camaro in front of it. Afterward they waved good by to Marvin and went inside the empty house.

"So how long do you think it will take us to get it running?" Richard asked as Joey tossed him a Pepsi.

"Whooooooa hold on there man... If we had all the parts and tools we needed here it would probably take a few weeks to get it done around practices and work and stuff. Since we don't and we don't know how far that four-hundred bucks you have will go I would say New Years is optimistic." Joey said cracking open a Mountain Dew. "Sorry to be a downer but this will take some time. Now why don't we relax for a half hour or so... Go get something to eat and I'll drop you off... The next day we both have without work and practice we can go down to Mark's and check the price of the stuff we need to order and go from there... How about that?" Joey asked.

"Okay you win" Richard replied looking slightly crest fallen. They walked into the living room and turned on the TV. "So what do you think about Winsor?" Richard asked.

**Friday Afternoon: The Okay Cafe**

Rebecca hadn't had anything to do for Miss Wong so far this year except help with a couple of labs she had done. She had decided to splurge that day and get something to eat before heading to home to wait for her brother. She was currently sitting outside outside at a little metal table with an umbrella, eating a sandwich and enjoying some of the last warm weather they would have that year.

"How's it going Becca?" Billy asked walking up with a sack of food and a drink.

"Pretty good... How are you?" Rebecca asked. She hadn't seen him since the fight. He didn't appear to have come off as bad as Joey. The only visible injuries were a black eye and a bandaid that had to cover a cut.

"Pissed off about my suspension... but whatever" Billy muttered grudgingly.

"So are you out of the scrimmage games too?" Rebecca asked.

"Yep both of them... and the first two games of the season... and the first two in region play... Oh well" Billy said. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Billy spoke again. "So it's a closed scrimmage... You wanna hang out during while everyone else is off at the game?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea" Rebecca replied slowly. To give herself more time to think she took a large bite out of her sandwich... and promptly choked on it. Billy reached around and hit her on the back a few times. She managed to swallow and immediately blush crimson and took a large drink of soda.

"Sorry that was... that was..." she stammered shaking her head.

"It happens... so why don't you think we should hang out anymore? We used too." Billy replied timidly.

"Because" Rebecca began sighing. If almost choking didn't move the conversation in a different direction, she didn't know what would. "Because we also used to date... I don't know if Richard would be comfortable with it and I don't know if I am either."

"I asked you if you wanted to hang. Like maybe watch a movie or something, not to come over and wild kinky sex" Billy shot back laughing.

"You didn't say it but you were imagining it" Rebecca retorted.

"No way! I don't think about you like that Becca" Billy replied, still laughing.

"Whats wrong with me?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh crap you... You set me up!" Billy replied. "Seriousely though."

"Okay we can hang out... Why don't you come over to my place... I just got Pnadora's Box... You know the new Aerosmith album?" Rebecca added.

"It any good?" Billy asked.

"Eh it's not too great" Rebecca began.

"What's up guys?" said a voice from behind them. Both of them turned to see Forest, Richard, and Chris walking towards them.

"Hey guys" Rebecca and Billy called waiving at Chris who had yelled. "How are you guys doing?"

"Oh alright... Just got a run in over at the track now time for some grub" Forest replied.

"So Bill... I haven't had a chance to ask you yet" Chris said. "What do you think about Winsor and Longbeach now that we've seen how we're gonna play for the year?"

"Well" Billy began leaning back and stairing up at the umbrella. "I think Longbeach doesn't have a good team as much as they have one really good player... You know that big center they have... whats his name?" Billy asked.

"Marcus Camby" Forest replied sounding concerned "he's supposed to be a future all American... we'll see I guess."

"Now Winsor is the real deal... I'm calling the game score now... one forty to ninety... Winsor" Billy said certainly.

"Think we can't do anything without you don't you Bill?" Chris asked.

"It's not that it's just they're supposed to be that good. They're the odds on favorite to win the tournament this year."

"Not that this isn't interesting but... well it isn't but I do actually have to get home to watch my brother" Rebecca said standing up. "See you all later" they were still talking basketball when she left. Wondering if they ever thought about anything else.

_**A/N: Alright so now review!**_


	6. Blowout

_A/N: Yeah I know it's been forever since I updated. School was rather crazy and the summer has been equally as crazy. I hope to be able to update more in the future, however given the fact that I'm not even sure anyone is reading this story I can't promise anything. Anyway here is another chapter for you. As always read, review, and enjoy! _

**Blowout**

**Night of the first exhibition game: The Okay Cafe**

The Okay Cafe was one of the few restaurants in town. It was also the only place in town that stayed open passed 8 o'clock. This meant that it enjoyed a significant amount of business every Friday night once the high school sporting events had ended. Currently the inside of the establishment was filled to capacity: however, only a few of the small metal tables that sat outside of the restaurant were occupied due to the weather being quite chilly.

Rebecca and Billy were two of the only people who preferred to sit outside rather than inside the crowded restaurant. They had decided to get something to eat having spent most of the evening together. In spite of Rebecca not being sure she wanted to be alone with Billy she had actually had fun. She had forgotten how cool he could be when he wasn't trying to be the toughest guy in the room. Yet still as they always did they were arguing.

"How in the hell could you even possibly think that Aerosmith is better than Metallica?" Billy asked amazed.

"It's simply when they are!" Rebecca shot back taking a bite of her sandwich.

"The only bands that are even on Metallica's level are The Beatles and Led Zeppelin." Billy retorted.

"BULLLLL SHIIIIIT!" Cried a voice from behind Billy. He turned to see Steve and Claire walking towards them. "Metallica just ripped off Black Sabbath and you know it Bill!" Steve added as they sat down at the table.

"What did you say?" Billy asked in a would be dangerous tone.

"He's right you know" Claire chimed in as Billy slumped back in his chair and threw up his arms.

"I'm surrounded by non-believers!" Billy said in a loud preacher type of voice. They all started laughing hysterically as Billy embarked on a sermon about thrash metal. Billy didn't stop until he heard a voice behind him say.

"I don't even want to know what in the hell you're talking about Billy" Everyone looked towards the road to see Joey walking towards them with Sherry trotting along behind him.

"You just missed it Joe... You could have given us your logic on how Van Halen is the best rock group of all time."

"Yeah well let's not start arguing before Chris even shows up to tell us how the game went. He should be back pretty soon... It's almost nine." Joey added checking his watch.

Rebecca looked towards the road for any sign of headlights. She didn't see any cars coming but she did notice something about Sherry. Sherry was your semi-snobbish rich girl. Very stylish and worrying about what was trendy. She wasn't on the same level as Alexia but she was always image conscious. It was for this reason that Rebecca was surprised to see her wearing a denim jacket several sizes to large for her, over her regular clothes. Judging by the black oil marks on the right sleeve she guessed it had to be Joey's. However before she was able to wonder why she heard a loud roar as a motorcycle pulled up.

Chris shut off his Suzuki Boulevard and pulled his helmet off. He stepped off and walked towards them. It was obvious by the expression on his face that the game had not gone well

"One-hundred and forty to ninety-five" Chris said before anyone could ask. All three of the girls gasped while Steve cringed and Billy and Joey smacked their heads onto the table.

"Please tell me you guys didn't get beaten that senseless against their third string guys." Joey stated raising his head up.

"Oh no their coach is a real bastard and kept the starters in until there was only like five minutes left in the game... God damned cheating sons of bitches!" Chris said angrily pounding his fist on the table and causing Rebecca's drink to spill into Claire's lap.

"What did you mean Chris?" Billy asked over Claire's loud swearing.

"They used moving screens the entire fucking game and the stupid ass referees never called it once!" Chris said angrily.

"How can they not call that?" Joey asked in disbelief.

"No idea but if it wasn't for that and if we had you two I think it would have been a good game... Don't get me wrong they still would've won but it would have been close." Chris replied.

"Yeah I played against two of them last year in the AAU league... They're punks but they're definitely good... How did the full court pressure work for us?"

"Really good actually... If we kept them out of their half court set they usually couldn't score but like I said" Chris finished shrugging.

"Where's everyone else?" Sherry asked.

"Forest and Leon said they might meet us here later, and Richard said he had to go home and wash away the stench of defeat... And I really don't know what everyone else is doing."

"Great now I'm gonna hear nothing but sulking for like three days from Richard" Rebecca said laughing. As everyone started talking about various topics Sherry leaned over towards Joey.

"Can you take me home? I forgot that I need to get up early tomorrow."

"Yeah sure" Joey said standing up "see you guys later" Joey said turning away and patting Chris on the back "We'll pay them back come tournament time bud".

The rest of the group sat and talked for a while. They all finally left around eleven to head home. Rebecca took her normal route home that took her passed the park, which was lit by 4 tall street lamps, one on each corner of the basketball court. She hadn't expected anyone to be there however as she passed she saw a long shadow moving across the ground. She turned quickly. She couldn't see the person but she caught sight of an old black car parked by the chain-linked fence. Rebecca wondered what Joey would be doing there so late. Her curiosity got the better of her and she turned her car around in a wide portion of the road and headed back. Rebecca pulled up and saw Joey systematically shooting 3 point shots from around the arch. She stepped out of her car, however Joey didn't turn to see who had come until she opened the squeaky gate to court.

"What brings you out here so late?" Joey asked after he launched a shot from the top of the key.

"I could ask you the same thing... and why can't you shoot like that when we're in a game?" Rebecca asked walking over and kicking the ball towards Joey.

"I can now... After 6 months of work I've got the hang of three pointers pretty good, and I just dropped Sherry off and thought I'd come and shoot around a bit." Joey said making another shot from well behind the arch.

"Speaking of which " Rebecca said a thought coming to her as she threw the ball back to Joey. "How long have you and Sherry been so close?"

"We're not what would make you think that?" Joey replied a little too quickly too sound natural.

"I guess you guys do have a lot in common... You guys bond over absent parents?" Rebecca asked. At that moment a loud whistle sounded and a train could be heard in the distance.

"If anyone but you had said that too me I probably would've chocked the shit out of them" Joey said laughing slightly. "Even if it was true."

"Sorry that sounded a lot less bitchy in my head" Rebecca replied.

"But since we're taking cheap shots I should ask what you and Billy did while you were alone tonight" Joey replied.

"How did you know?" Rebecca asked, folding her arms.

"Well Richard and Bill are my best friends, and they're both in love with you so It's a common topic" Joey replied.

"So you gossip about me?" Rebecca asked a little surprised.

"I prefer to think of it as potential drama management" Joey replied as they both laughed.

"We we're just hanging out listening to music!"

"I know you weren't doing anything wrong... I'm not an idiot." Joey replied.

"You're saying Richard is?" Rebecca asked a little shocked.

"His and Bill's IQ drops about a hundred points whenever you're involved, so yes I guess I am. Besides I'm the guy who hears all the complaining whenever they have problems, and I guarantee he will complain about this when he finds out about it." Joey said walking towards Rebecca with the basketball under his arm.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Rebecca asked.

"No because I don't want to start trouble."

"I'm aloud to have my own friends... and you guys are all best friends so this shouldn't be an issue." Rebecca said.

"You don't have to convince me Becca, and who knows it mght not be an issue... Still you should mention it when you see Richard again" Joey replied.

"Why do you care?" Rebecca asked.

"Because like I said I'm the guy that has to hear about it when these two have problems... Not to mention they are my two best friends and I don't want to get caught in anything were I have to choose sides" Joey snapped back.

"I guess that's fair... I'll think about it" Rebecca replied. She didn't really want to hide anything from Richard, but she was sure it would start an argument. She decided that if Richard asked her about it she would tell him, otherwise it didn't seem important.

"Thanks... Now if you don't mind I'm gonna get out of here and get to bed" Joey replied cheerfully. They both turned and walked towards their cars in silence as another long train whistle sounded in the distance.

**Following Thursday: Hallway**

Richard was standing in the school hallway leaning against his locker scanning the crowd. It was a mark of how small their town actually was that he could count the number of people he saw that he had never spoken to on one hand. He glanced up at the clock and saw that there was less than fifteen minutes before the bell would ring to begin classes for the day. Richard had been standing there for the past 10 minutes hoping to spot Joey among the continuous flow of people. Tonight was the night he and Rebecca were going to see a concert, and to make his anniversary gift perfect there was a question he had to ask Joe.

"Hey!" Richard called as Forest walked by. Forest stepped towards him yawning slightly.

"Morning Richard... Where's everyone else?" Forest asked glancing around and noticing that most of their regular congregation was not there.

"Chris and Jill are skipping I think Becca went to class already, and I haven't seen anyone else... Speaking of which have you seen Joe?" Richard asked hopefully.

"Yeah he I saw him running into one of the rooms over in the science hallway" Forest replied.

"Okay I gotta go ask him something, see ya Forest!" Richard said abruptly turning and running down a nearby hallway. If he didn't ask now he wasn't sure he would get another chance. As luck would have it Joey was sitting in the first room he looked into.

Joey was sitting hunched over a desk copying the answer to some math problems off of another piece of paper. This wouldn't have been surprising if it hadn't been Sherry Birkin sitting next to him whispering instructions in his ear. Sherry was currently engaged in a battle with Rebecca for class valedictorian and was well known to disapprove of cheating and copying. Richard took only a second to contemplate how odd this was before remembering there was only 5 minutes left before the bell would ring and people would flood the class room.

"Hey Joe" Richard said walking into the classroom. He looked around and was glad to see that the room was void of anyone except him Joe and Sherry.

"Hey Richard can't talk now" Joey said without looking up from his scribbling.

"Morning Richard!" Sherry chimed in brightly. "That's supposed to be a three not an eight Joe."

"It is a three" Joey replied modifying the number in question so that it more resembled a 3.

"Uh Joe you know how I'm taking Rebecca to that JCM concert tonight."

"Uh-huh" Joey replied.

"Well it's just that it's my present to her so I'd prefer... if well... she... I could drive-" Richard broke off as Joey looked up.

"You wanna borrow my Trans-am to go to Liberty tonight huh?" Joey asked smirking.

"NO!" Richard replied sighing nervously "your Camaro" he finished.

Joey leaned his hand against his head and sized up his oldest friend. He knew that Richard wouldn't do anything stupid to mess up his car. However Joey's parents were very clear that he wasn't to let anyone drive his car, sure he had let people take them for a test drive every now and then. However taking one on a road trip without him there seemed risky. Joey decided that helping his best friend trumped his parent's instructions. When Richard opened his mouth to plead his case further Joey cut him off.

"Can you drive a stick shift?" Joey asked knowing the answer.

"It's all I've every driven." Richard replied.

"You break it you bought it pal" Joey replied looking his best friend dead in the eye. "You get me?"

"Yeah thanks Joe" Richard replied holding his hand out to give Joey a high five.

"You just be thankful my parents are in LA for a conference until Sunday night." Joey replied returning the high five. "I'll pick you up in front of the school after your last class."

"Thanks again Joe... see ya" Richard turned as the bell rang.

"Oh and Richard" Joey said sneakily as Richard took a step away. "It's customary to bring a borrowed car back with a full tank... Just so you know" Joey said laughing.

"Heh- thanks again Joe" Richard turned and ran out of the room towards his first class.

**Halloween: School Parking lot**

Richard pulled Joey's Camaro into an empty parking spot beside Jill's car, he switched the ignition off and rubbed his eyes. The concert the night before had been a blast but he had been passed one in the morning getting home. His parents hadn't been too happy but they had let it slide given what he had been out doing. He looked around the parking lot. Halloween was one of his favorite holidays when it landed on a school day. It was tradition for everyone to dress up if they could. Right now he could see various people in costumes milling around the parking lot. He stepped out of the car and walked towards Chris, who appeared to be dressed up as Robin Hood.

"You're Robin Hood again Chris?" Richard said laughing.

"I forgot to buy a new costume so sue me!" Chris retorted.

"That would be my job" Jill said in a would be official tone. Her costume consisted of a suit that made her look like a stereotypical TV attorney. "I'm guessing you're like a mafia guy right?"

Richard swept the fedora he had been holding in one hand onto his head and did his best Robert De Niro impression. "Would you like to do a favor for the family?"

"We've got an attorney a hit man and a vigilante all in our group... There's some irony in me being dressed like this" Rebecca said walking up with Billy. Rebecca was clad in a pair of pink scrubs with a matching surgical cap. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail and had a stethoscope around her neck. The final touch was a name tag clipped to a pocket on the front of her shirt. It had originally read "Madeline Chambers Registered Nurse". However Rebecca appeared to have painted over it with white out and written the words "Brain Salad Surgery M.D." on it. Richard grinned at his girlfriends costume. He wondered vaguely what her and Billy had been doing but decided he was being paranoid.

"Nice get up Becca... What are you supposed to be like G.I. Joe or something?" Richard replied looking towards Billy who was wearing a full camouflaged soldier costume.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up" Billy replied leaning against the bumper of the car he was standing next to. "You'll think it's real funny until BAM! Sniper!" Billy replied laughing.

"Same things gonna happen to you if you don't get the hell off my bumper!" Joey called out walking up. Billy turned to look at him and immediately started laughing hysterically. Billy then said in his best Indian accent.

"OKAY DOCTOR JONES I NO TOUCH ANYTHING!"

"Haha what's up guys?" Joey replied as everyone laughed. "You all ready for the game tonight?" The boys grumbled a general murmur of agreement, the routing of the week before still fresh in their minds. All except Billy who gave Joey a sour look. "Well I know something that will cheer you guys up... My parents are out of town for the weekend... again" Joey added as everyone looked at him with a somewhat pitying expression. "That means the Halloween party is at my place this year!" With that everyone's spirits lightened.

"Is that where you were just now?" Jill asked.

"You mean inviting people? Yeah I've invited all the regulars... I'm heading to meet a friend of mine after third period to pick up the goods.

"What are you getting?" Chris asked in a whisper as everyone stepped closer, so they wouldn't be overheard.

"A keg of beer and a bunch of hard alcohol" Joey replied grinning.

"And for those of us that DON'T drink?" Rebecca asked folding her arms and smirking.

"For the loser- I mean straight folks" Joey corrected himself as Rebecca drew her hand back to slap him "I'll have snacks and punch and stuff you know me better than that Becca." Joey finished laughing.

"The games at four thirty, so we should be back by seven at the latest" Richard said thinking.

"I've been telling people to get there at like eight thirty or so... Why don't you guys just follow me home after the game and we'll set stuff up... It's a costume party anyway." Joey added.

"Sounds good" Chris replied as everyone else nodded.

"You guys do know the bell rang five minutes ago right?" Forest asked abruptly causing them all to jump.

"When did you get here?" Joey asked.

"About two seconds ago... Burton sent me out to tell you guys to, and I quote "get the hell inside"." Forest said laughing.

"Uh thanks" Joey said sprinting into the building with his hand on his hat ti keep it from falling off. The rest of the group dispersed and headed towards there classrooms.

_A/N: Please review!_


	7. Maelstrom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, it's characters or any other copyrighted material that may appear in this fic. **

**Maelstrom**

**Halloween Night: Joey's House**

Rebecca turned hard pulling into Joey's front yard right behind Jill. Both of them parked in the grass at the bottom of the hill that led up to the large house. Rebecca could see that there was already at least 10 cars parked in the yard which meant that the party was likely to get pretty big, not that it mattered since the Frost's nearest neighbors were around 2 miles away.

"How'd it go?" Rebecca called as she saw Chris step out of the passenger's side of Jill's car.

"Lost by ten" Chris said with something like optimism in his voice.

"That sucks" Rebecca replied curiously. "You don't sound to mad about it though."

"Well we kept with them without one of our starters and they had their starters in the whole time and we haven't even gotten used to Burton's play style that much yet... It's a good sign" Chris replied. As they neared the top of the hill a track by Def Leppard assailed their ears. One of the staples of parties thrown by Joey was the consistency of his music selection, which consisted of a half dozen rock and roll artists. Chris threw open the door causing the sound to amplify several times over, interspersed with calls of "what up Chris or Over here Jilly!"

The crew made their way through the large house that was already littered with discarded beer cans and solo cups. They stepped into the kitchen to find Joey standing between two counters next to a large stack of cheap cases of beer. He had a piece of wood thrown across the two counters to prevent anyone from coming between them. He was chatting up Sherry and a few of her friends when he caught sight of Rebecca, Jill and Chris.

"Good even ladies and germs our special tonight is gut rot cider" Joey said jokingly pointing at the cases of Natural Light and Ice House.

""Pualy the wrench told me there was a stash in the fridge" Billy said attempting a New Jersey accent as he entered.

"Wasn't Richard the hit man?" Joey asked as everyone laughed.

"Who cares just give me the stuff!" Billy said still in the same bad accent. Joey reached into the refrigerator and pulled out 4 bottles of Bud Light and began handing them out.

"I don't suppose I could convince Mrs. Straightarrow over here to have a few?" Joey asked in a hopeful tone.

"I prefer to drink things that DON'T taste like they've been drank once before thank you" Rebecca said shaking her head and smiling. "Where's the punch?"

"In the living room" Joey answered as he twisted off the cap and took a swig. Rebecca left the room and wandered into the spacious living room. She spotted Richard talking to Forest by the TV. There was a smattering of people that Rebecca knew by sight but not by name dancing clumsily across the carpeted floor. Nicholai and Kenneth were standing a short distance from the couch where Leon and Claire were getting 'busy' while Steve stood at the opposite end of the room sulking. Rebecca sighed internally and walked over.

"You two might want to find somewhere a bit more private... Chris is in the kitchen." Rebecca said tapping Leon on the shoulder. The two exchanged a look and stood up.

"Uh thanks" Claire said absentmindedly running her fingers through her hair. The two moved towards the staircase presumably hoping one of the upstairs bedrooms was unlocked. Rebecca turned around and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Standing next to the table with various snacks and drinks was Wesker Alexia and Alexander. The three were staring around looking mildly interested at the festivities.

"Uh Joe we got a problem" Rebecca said trotting back into the kitchen a minute later.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked.

"Wesker and the twins are in the living room" Rebecca said and everyone looked shocked.

"Who invited them?" Sherry asked.

"They probably invited themselves" Billy snarled. "I'll take care of this Joe." Billy turned to leave as Joey jumped the counter, spilling several half full beers. He grabbed Bill by the shoulder and turned so he was facing him.

"No I'll handle it thank you" Joe said in a firm voice.

"I was just gonna-" Billy began.

"Make things worse?" Joey asked. "If you talk to them things could very easily get out of hand. If they do and you wreck my parents house then there will be hell to pay for all of us and that's assuming the Ashford's legal connections don't get you charged with something, and let me tell you something Bill if they get you charged with a felony you can kiss those military dreams of yours goodbye!" Joey paused and for a moment the room was filled only by the drone of muffled music and the loud voices from the next room. "I'll talk to them... Until then you all stay here and make sure no body does anything stupid.

Joey turned and walked down the hall, leaving Billy to grind his teeth and seethe. When he entered the living room he saw that many of the partygoers were already intoxicated. Joey weaved through the flailing bodies with some difficulty but he finally reached Wesker and company. They didn't appear to have gotten the memo that it was a costume party as they were all in normal clothes.

"Hey guys... Can I get you something?" Joey asked in an overly polite tone. "Soda, beer... Map to the door?"

"Why Joe we're just here to have fun" Alexia said in an innocent voice.

"What are you doing here?" Joey asked dropping his faked politeness.

"I was under the impression these parties were open to anyone" Wesker said.

"Uh-huh what are you doing here?" Joey repeated.

"Well I have to admit... You do throw a good party Joe" Alexia said her tone back to normal.

"Okay look" Joey said in exasperation. "I don't care if you stay but if any of you start something... Well there aren't any teachers here this time." Joey said his eyes flicking towards Wesker. "And this time I'll be ready." Joey and Wesker had both studied Jiu Jitsu at the same school as children. Wesker had quit just after getting his green belt while Joey had pursued it as far as a blue belt with a stripe before having to choose between basketball and martial arts. The two had always been rivals, continuously mastering each skill in the class faster then their peers. However in sparring matches Joey had consistently been better at applying the skills.

"Come on guys let's get outa here" Alexander said. "See you around Frost." Wesker starred back at Joey for a second as if contemplating whether he would've like a rematch but ultimately turned and left. Joey heard the screen door slam behind them as they headed out onto the porch.

"What the hell were they doing?" Richard asked walking up.

"Not a clue... Probably just didn't have any real friends to hang out with" Joey replied. The two of them went back to kitchen to find Chris standing between the two counter tops. He was already on his second beer.

"They gone?" Jill asked.

"Yup... No idea why they thought they could hang out here but they're gone now" Joe said and began to recount the story to the others. Rebecca was sitting in one of the chairs that were usually situated around the kitchen table, but had been pushed back against one wall. Upon hearing that the potential trouble had left she headed back to the living room. She arrived at drink table to find Billy holding a solo cup with red liquid in one hand and a beer in the other.

"Hey Becca... Here" Billy said pushing the red solo cup into her hand. "I was gonna bring it to you."

"How... gentlemanly" Rebecca said with some apprehension. She glanced down at the table and saw two bowls filled with identical red liquid. A folded piece of paper in front of one identified it as "Pure Grain Punch". "You're not trying to get me drunk are you?" she asked playfully.

"I got it out of the good one I swear." Billy boomed back over the blaring music. Rebecca downed most of the glass in a few seconds. It didn't taste very good, but Joey's punch never did. She had been thirsty to begin with and the Wesker incident hadn't helped things. Her and Billy stood there talking for a while as the people around them became steadily less coordinated. Only a handful of people who were driving had stayed sober and as always a few of the 'drivers' appeared to have dipped into the wrong punch bowl. After a while the two returned to the kitchen that was now empty. Other then Chris who had reached his 6th beer and was slowing down, Jill who was drinking what looked like flavored vodka and Joey who was attempting to out chug Forest.

"Dammit" Joey spluttered as he pulled the beer away and Forest slammed the empty can onto the counter. "How the fuck do you do that?"

"Pure awesome" Forest said wiping his mouth and grinning. "Wanna go again?"

"No I think I'm gonna play "Drink the Beer" for a little while." Joey said swaying slightly.

"I'll take you up on that Forest" Billy said laughing.

"Hey Jill" Rebecca managed with some difficulty sitting down next to her. She rocked back and forth slightly.

"So you do drink?" Jill asked recognizing the symptoms of someone in the early stages of drunkenness.

"No" Rebecca managed sounding quite forceful.

"Riiiiiiiiight" Jill said shrugging.

"Aaaaaaaand go!" Joey said loudly as Forest and Billy both simultaneously cracked beers and started chugging. Rebecca watched absently. A weird haze seemed to have overcome her and it was making her feel sluggish and unbalanced. She did not and had never drunk alcohol in her life. Even if Billy had gotten the pure grain crap for her first cup she had refilled it several times since then.

"Good race old chum" Forest said good naturally crumpling the empty Natural Light can in one hand.

"You aren't human are you Forest?" Billy gasped as he drained the last drops of the beer.

"I'm actually a T1000 built by cyberdine systems." Forest quipped back and everyone laughed. A moment later Rebecca stood up swaying dangerously.

"You okay Becca?" Billy asked taking a step toward her.

"I don't... I don't... feel" Rebecca managed before she collapsed forward and Billy moved to catch her. A second later she vomited a red substance onto Billy's camouflaged pants.

"Rebecca!" Richard yelled entering the room through the backdoor. He sprinted over and attempted to pull her away from Billy. "Someone call an ambulance."

"She doesn't need an ambulance and let go NOW!" Joey said leaping over the counter and landing between them. The intensity of the situation seemed to have cut through the alcohol haze and Joey neither swayed nor slurred with his next words. "Chris clear everyone the hell out the parties over. Richard and Billy go check the upstairs bedrooms and run out anyone hiding up there, Jill help me get Becca on the back porch. Forest go upstairs and get the black medical bag marked "Umbrella Incorporated" it should be in my bedroom next to my desk." Everyone obeyed without question. Something seemed to have come over Joe and no one doubted he knew what he was doing. Joey moved under Rebecca's right arm and hoisted her up. Jill got under her left arm and they mostly carried her out onto the back porch. They managed to get her into a sitting position in a chair next to a glass top table. Joey pulled an old steel trashcan with a black bag in it in front of her. "Just aim for this... Can you do that Becca?"

"Yeah... I thnkpsh" her thought cut short by another bout of vomiting.

"She's just tipped a few to many" Joey said over the sound of the semi liquid hitting the garbage can.

"But she doesn't drink" Jill said as the distant sounds of people heading out the front door could be heard.

"Either she lied or someone slipped her some pure grain. " Joey replied as Forest came outside with his first aid kit. As the son of two physicians Joey had learned more about medicine then he really cared to. However at times like this he blessed the knowledge that his parents had insisted he remember. "Thanks Forest... Hey can you go get a cup of each of the punches... and makes sure you remember which is which" Joey asked opening the bag and rummaging through it. Forest nodded and left as Chris walked out.

"She got alcohol poisoning?" Chris asked in a very serious tone.

"No nothing that major" Joey replied as he extracted what looked like a pen with a light set into one side.

"She's just drunk then?" Chris asked in a relieved tone.

"I think so... Was she supposed to be sleeping over with you tonight Jill?" Joey asked. He moved in front of Rebecca and knelt. "I want you to follow the light with your eye's and not your head." Joey clicked the light on and moved it back and forth watching as her eye's followed they shook slightly.

"Here you go Joey" Forest said returning with the punch.

"She is officially drunk" Joey said turning the light off and straightening up.

"Yeah her folks think she's staying with me tonight... But I can't take her home like this" Jill said looking at her. Rebecca seemed oblivious to them talking about her as more and more of the alcohol entered her blood stream.

"We'll figure that out in a minute" Joey said as he took one of the cups from Forest.

"That ones the spiked punch" Forest said as Joey drank it and nodded.

"Sixty forty favoring punch... My usual combo" Joey exchanged the cups and took a drink. He immediately turned and spat the mouthful of punch into the grass. "And that" he forced out coughing. "Is grain alcohol with a shot of punch in it for coloring... That must have been what Wesker and friends were up to"

"Are you feeling alright Rebecca?" Richard asked startling them out of their conversation.

"Pfine" Rebecca said with some difficulty.

"How much punch did you have?" Joey asked.

"About seven cups over the last few hours" Billy said coming out of the house. "We were hanging out in the living room and she was sucking down the non-spiked stuff like water."

"That explains it..." Chris said looking over at Rebecca who seemed to be regaining some of herself now that she had expelled the excess alcohol.

"Guys it's like midnight I gotta head out" Billy said jerking his thumb toward his car.

"Didn't you just chug a beer?" Chris asked angrily.

"I've only had three and it's been over the last four hours" Billy countered.

"Be it on your own head see you later Billy" Joey said waving his hand and turning toward Rebecca. He dug through his medical bag and found what he was looking for. A bottle of water and a tub of multivitamins. His parents had taught him that hang overs could be countered with a massive intake of electrolytes. "Jill call your parents and tell them you have a flat tire and we don't want to change it right now and that my parents invited you to stay the night... Except for Forest who is getting a ride with Kenneth all the rest of you are staying."

"I sure hope he doesn't want to talk to your parents" Jill said walking back inside.

"Rebecca I want you to swallow this pill and drink this water slowly... You'll feel better soon I promise" Joey said putting the pill and water into her hands.

"How did she get drunk so fast?" Chris asked.

"She can't weigh more then a hundred pounds soaking wet... And with a half a dozen cups of that poison cocktail coursing through her system I'm surprised she's still upright." Joey said as Rebecca took a large gulp of water.

"I'm right here you know" Rebecca said slowly. "And I weigh one hundred and three pounds thank you!" Richard Chris and Joey all roared with laughter.

"My Dad bought it... He just told me to be home early." Jill said returning.

"Well things seem to be under control, so we're gonna head out" Kenneth said and Forest nodded.

"See you guys later" Chris said as the two headed for Kenneth's old Ford.

"Alright Richard you can take Becca upstairs. She can sleep it off in one of the guest bedrooms." Joey said pulling the trashcan to the side. "As for me I've gotta clean my kitchen... I need another beer" he muttered as an after thought.

"We'll help" Chris volunteered laughing. "Though I think I'm gonna need more than one more beer."

Richard walked over and picked Rebecca up bridal style. She was in a state of soupy semi-conscientiousness that Richard recognized as someone who wants desperately to sleep but is fighting to stay awake.

"Sorry about this" Rebecca said as he carried her through the house and started up the stairs.

"Not your fault" Richard said as they reached the top of the stairs. He pushed open the door to one of the guest bedrooms with his foot to find that it had been almost untouched. More then once he or one of their crew had walked in on a couple 'getting busy' in one of these rooms. Richard laid Rebecca down on the neatly made queen bed and she was asleep almost instantly. He brought the trashcan over to her and pulled her shoes off before throwing a blanket over her. Most of the alcohol effect had gone in the excitement of the last hour.

He stared at her drifting off into his thoughts. _What had she been doing with Billy? Did they both really not know that the punch was spiked? _Richard had tried very hard to convince himself that he wasn't jealous of Billy and that what he had with Rebecca was different, but the fact that the two had remained friends had continued to bother him. He and Billy had once been best friends but ever since Rebecca had dated him there seemed to be a great deal of distance between them.

"Stupid drama shit" Richard muttered. Rebecca muttered something that sounded like his name. That snapped him out of his thoughts. He stared at her, listening to her slow deep breathing. Rebecca wasn't what you would call 'hot'. Cute would probably be a better word. She was petite with a decent figure, though she wore clothes that masked it usually. She never cared about style. Jeans and T-shirts were as good as anything to her. She kept her hair shorter because it was cooler and easier to manage. Function over form was her way of looking at things. Despite her apathy toward her appearance Rebecca had retained a type of beauty that Richard had never been able to quantify. He wasn't sure what about her made her so pretty and to be honest he didn't care. His feelings about her stemmed from her personality and its similarities to his own.

Richard crawled underneath the covers and put his arms around Rebecca. Even though they had never 'done it' they had slept in the same bed plenty of times. Richard figured she wouldn't mind it if he stayed with her. He could hear laughter downstairs as he drifted off to sleep, wondering what the joke was.

**The Next Afternoon: Joey's Garage**

Joey was laying on an old rolling board. His father had been something of a car enthusiast when he was younger. As time had passed however he and his wife had begun to put their work above all other things. This meant that all of his father's tools had become Joey's tools by default. Between books, friends and a few videotapes from the library he had taught himself a great deal about engines. He didn't have the space or tools to do body work but that was okay since he worked part time for the only mechanic in town and could use his garage to work on his own cars.

Everyone except Richard had left earlier that morning. Rebecca had been a little off balance and hadn't remembered much of what had happened the night before. She had been understandably angry when they had told her their theory on what had caused the problem. Never the less she had changed and headed home shortly after Chris and Jill. Richard had stayed hoping Joey would be able to tell him when his car would be drivable. Though at the moment he wanted Joey to answer a different question.

"What do you think of Rebecca and Billy?" Richard asked trying to sound casual. He was leaning against the wall while Joey laid under the car attempting to tighten the shifting cable on his new transmission.

"The hell does that mean?" Joey asked his voice strained. "Get me the WD-40 would you?"

"I mean them... And Rebecca's drink getting spiked... Do you think he knew?" Richard asked retrieving the can and rolling it under the car.

"I don't see how he could... Billy was drinking beer" Joey said as he managed to get the cable tightened.

"I'm not so sure..." Richard replied. He knew he was treading in dangerous waters and Joey had never been one to get involved in drama.

"God you're subtle... Anything on your mind?" Joey asked in exasperation.

"I don't like them hanging out together man" Richard said.

"Never had a problem with it before" Joey muttered.

"What do you mean before?" Richard asked sharply. Joey cursed mentally at his mistake. "I mean I saw them together yesterday but... You're telling me this had been going on for a while?"

"I mean they've always been friends... we're all friends I was just assuming" Joey stammered trying to think of a way out of this.

"So she's been sneaking around behind my back? And with one of my best friends no less... Well isn't that-" Richard's tirade was cut short by Joey.

"Alright look" Joey said rolling out from under the car and sitting up. "Yeah they've been hanging out for a couple of weeks... I'm assuming they didn't tell you because they knew you would do exactly what you're doing... My question is why don't you trust either of them?"

"I do trust Becca... and Bill... Well he wouldn't pass up a chance to get back together with her and you know that" Richard said his voice rising to a near yell.

"The fact that you think she might give him such a chance while she's still with you implicitly means you don't trust her" Joey said in a matter of fact tone of voice. "I can't say I'd be thrilled about the situation either. But you need to stop and consider that is this really worth saying openly that you not only don't trust your best friend, one of the group, but that you don't trust Rebecca one of the most straight forward and honest people we know?"

"I'm just gonna have to talk to her about it" Richard said in a firm voice. He knew that Joey was trying very hard to avoid picking a side.

"That's a really stupid idea... But if you're going to and you are could you at least try to be nice about it? And when this blows up you damn well better not mention this little chat... I'm not getting any closer to this hornets nest." Joey said resigned. He lay back down and rolled under the car.

"So how long would you wager before this thing is ready?" Richard asked trying to diffuse the tension that seemed to have filled the air. As it turned out Joey thought it wouldn't take more then a few more weeks to finish it. He was just waiting on a few parts to come in and Richard thought he'd have enough money left to get new tires for the car.

The next few weeks dragged by in a haze. Most of the group saw little of each outside of school. Rebecca spent most of her time at home her head in a Calculus book, cramming for her upcoming test before thanksgiving. The members of the basketball team seemed to have practice nearly every night now. Burton was pushing them hard, but the results were undeniable. In the season opener against Winthrop the team scored a decisive victory of 90 to 68 and that had been Brad starting instead of Billy and Leon in Joey's place. Jill started getting serious about raising money for their trip. They had about a fourth of what they needed to go and she liked their chances.

With November came colder and shorter days. Now they drove to school through frigged streets lined with lawns that glistened in the morning sunlight with frozen grass. The icy wind that could send a chill straight to the bone swept across the mountains in long gusts. Winter had come. Now it was just a matter of time until the snow arrived. It just so happened that the first snow of the year fell on the night of November 14th the same night of the teams second game that year.

**Evening of November 14****th**** : School Gymnasium**

The gym was filled to capacity. It was the schools first home game of the season. Only half of the crowd was actually students. With only three hundred and twelve kids in the student body much of the crowd consisted of parents and former students. Old ball players home from college for the weekend or once great basketball stars that now pumped gas or served beer for a living who had come to live vicariously through the heroes of the day. Finally there was the small group of fans who had come to cheer on the away team. Few had made the journey since it was largely believed that his would be a blow out in their favor. The Cedar Rapids Consolidated High School Bulldogs were ranked sixth in the state and had a good chance to work their way into a number one seed for the tournament.

"Everyone ready?" Richard asked as they approached mid court where the opposing team and referees were waiting.

"It's in the bag" Forest said laughing. Richard looked around and saw the rest of their group standing at mid court at the front of stands. Claire Sherry and Steve were standing up shouting waving their arms like crazy. Behind them Richard spotted Rebecca sitting next to Billy who... Had his arm around her. Richard felt a surge of anger run through him. At that moment he would've liked nothing more then to run over jump the banister and.

"Head in the game!" Joey said in his ear. He had noticed where Richard had been staring. Richard tried hard to focus on the task at hand. Forest won them the opening tip and they drove down the court fast. Richard passed to Kenneth who cut into the lane and kicked the ball back out to Joey. Joey circled to the top of the key and pitched the ball to Chris who scored the first points of the game. On the Bulldogs first possession their point guard dribbled the ball off his foot. Which was scooped up by Joey who sprinted the length of the court and slammed it in for another two points.

After that both teams seemed to fall into a rhythm. They would trade baskets or empty possessions but the Wildcats maintained a steady 4- point lead for the entirety of the first half. At half time some of the spectators swore they could hear the Coaches yelling at their teams in the locker rooms. The second half opened with a roar from the Bulldogs as a three-point basket from their point guard cut the lead to 1.

On his way back up the court Richard saw the rest of their group were now all on their feet shouting words of encouragement at them. The site of Rebecca and Billy once again sent a rush of anger through his veins. He shook his head trying to clear it but it was to late. The other teams small forward rushed out and managed to get a hand in and sweep the ball away. Richard barely had time to register what had happened before the boy was gone. He went all the way to the other end of the floor and turned a 1-point lead into a 1-point deficit. Joey ran down the court to retrieve the ball and gave Richard an angry look. He threw the ball in and Richard took it down the court trying to focus. He held up a hand to signal the pick and roll. A second later he ran in to throw the ball and begin the play but the other teams center got in his way. BAM a charging foul was assessed. The team went to the other end and tried to get set for a defensive stand. Before they had time however the other teams power forward came flying into the lane with the ball. He threw it back out to their shooting guard who made a three point shot. A split second later a whistle sounded. Coach Burton wanted a time out.

"What was that?" Burton asked angrily to the team as a whole. "You just let a four point lead turn into a four point deficit in less then ninety seconds... Richard what's goin' on in your head boy?"

"Just got distracted" Richard muttered.

"Well you can be distracted on the bench... Frost you're at the point Kennedy get out there" Coach Burton said decisively.

"What you can't-" Richard began angrily.

"It's not your night son... You haven't been at the top of your game tonight... Sit down and try to work out whatever it is that's ailing you." Coach Burton said as the new team configuration headed onto the floor.

"Alright uh" Joey said feeling uncomfortable. He was the defacto back up point guard but he had never thought that he was incredibly good at it. "Alright we need to adjust our defense. First up lets run the guard around play." The group gave a nod and they set off. The game continued at a steady pace. The Wildcats chipped away at the lead until the game was constantly tied until with 20 seconds left in regulation the Bulldogs scored a lay up. Joey brought the ball down the court fast, hoping to hold for the last shot and send the game into over time. He passed the ball in to Forest who missed a lay up. Chris rebounded and threw the ball to Leon who passed it to Kenneth. Joey got the ball with three seconds left. He didn't stop to think. He squared up and launched the final shot.

The ball left his hands and within a second the buzzer sounded. It was close but clearly within regulation. The team flashed back to their final game of the year before. They had been a 4 seed in the south region and had been up much of the game. Until Forest had fouled out simultaneously giving the other team a four-point play. Joey had had a chance to win it for them but his shot hit the rim and bounced out. This shot however was right on the mark. It never touched the rim. The gymnasium erupted into a frenzy of cheers. It was the first time the school had ever defeated any top 10 team. The team gathered around yelling clapping one another on the back to cheers of "C-A-T-S CATS CATS CATS". The boy's expectations were soaring. They had beaten a ranked opponent without their point guard or small forward. Their time seemed to have come.

Later that night as they left the school people who passed them would honk their horns and wave. Chris headed off to meet Jill somewhere and Leon took off to meet Claire once he was sure Chris was gone. The only team members left around were Joey, Richard, Forest and Josh.

"Well you guys up for a little celebration at my place?" Joey asked.

"Your parents out of town again?" Josh asked laughing.

"Actually they're home for once... but you know they don't care as long as you're staying the night" Joey said.

"I got nothin' better to do" Forest said. "I'll grab some snacks and meet you guys there in an hour or so." Forest opened the door and a flurry of snow blew in to the gym.

"Looks like we better get going... It's snowing" Joey said as the other two nodded. They stepped out into the now deserted parking lot. The ground was wet indicating it had been snowing for some time. The white flakes fell steadily but not heavily. The grass was already partially covered. They knew that the snowfall could be unpredictable and that they needed to get to Joey's house. Josh had an old Ford pickup truck with four wheel drive so he wasn't very concerned but Joey didn't much like the idea of wrecking his sports car on some winding back road.

**After the Game: Billy's House**

"I think it wouldn't have come down to a buzzer beater if I was in" Billy said turning down the volume on his stereo.

"You think you're just that good?" Rebecca asked playfully. She was sitting on the floor leaning against his bed. "If you and Richard were on your game maybe but Kenneth does a good job when you're out."

"Kenneth can do my job a lot better then Leon can do Joey's that for sure... Did you see him miss that wide open mid ranger with ten minutes to go?"

"Yeah that was pretty bad..." Rebecca trailed off listening to the guitar solo in Master of Puppets.

"So... How are things with Richard?" Billy asked nervously.

"Don't you guys hang out anymore?" Rebecca asked snapping to attention. He had been asking her about Richard more often lately. She thought he was trying to feel out if there were problems or rather if he was going to get another chance with her.

"Outside of practice not so much... When he isn't working or practicing he's usually shut up in Joey's garage working on that wreck he bought.

"Well honestly I haven't seen him much recently either... Same reasons" Rebecca replied. The rooms seemed to have been transfused with tension in the last 60 seconds. She waited to see if Billy would back down again or if he was going to make his move. Billy moved off the chair and sat down leaning against his desk.

"I'm gonna be straight with you Rebecca" Billy said seriously. "I... I still love you and I always have and I know on some level you love me to. What we had-"

"What we had was exactly what Richard and I have which is a silly high school relationship." Rebecca cut across him. "I knew it was a mistake to get serious with anyone and this was why" She stood up abruptly, dusting herself off. Billy stood up too.

"It's not like that I swear! I love you I really do" Billy reached out and grabbed her by the arms. She pushed him away and slapped him.

"Don't touch me!" Rebecca said in a venomous voice. The two stood staring into each others eye's for a moment. Rebecca seemed angry, as much with herself as at him. She had known it would lead to this but she had dated them anyway. Rebecca would stop short of saying 'nothing good' had come out of her relationships, but she had always thought they would end badly. "I'm leaving"

"Becca just let me" Billy began but Rebecca held up her hand to silence him.

"There's nothing to say Billy" She said walking out of the room and down the stairs.

"At least let me drive you home" Billy said sounding hurt and angry.

"I'll call Richard and have him come get me" Rebecca said firmly. She dialed his house and got no answer so she began systematically trying everywhere he might be. She tried Joey's house as her third option and got an answer.

"Hullo" Joey said.

"Hey Joey is Richard there?" Rebecca asked watching Billy out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah one sec" Joey said. She heard him pass the phone and Richards voice came on.

"What's up Becca?" Richard asked.

"Can you or someone come get me?" Rebecca asked.

"Uh I guess where and why?" Richard asked in confusion.

"I'm at Billy's house and I'll explain when you get here" Rebecca replied.

"What?" Richard asked angrily. "Oh whatever someone will be there soon."

"Okay than-" Rebecca heard a click and the line went dead. Rebecca knew another argument was going to happen when he got there.

Richard threw the phone back into it's cradle and stood up seething. "How could she be at his house!"

"I'm gonna assume you're speaking of Billy?" Joey asked taking a drag off his cigarette. A second later the door that lead from the basement to the back yard opened and Forest walked in with an armload of bags with the Best Way logo on them.

"Yeah... Can I borrow one of your cars?" Richard said aggressively. Josh shook his head immediately and Forest just gave everyone a bemused look.

"Against my better judgment you can borrow Cracker." Joey said. Josh and Forest chuckled at the name for his solid white Camaro. Joey pulled the keys out of his pocket and threw them to Richard. "It's snowing so be really careful... And remember the traction control is in the console next to the gear shift!" Joey called as Richard exited the house through the back door.

Richard didn't even bother to tune the radio as he drove toward Billy's house on the far side of town. He took the back roads attempting to clear his mind. The temperature seemed to have dropped five degrees in the hours since the game. The snow was falling heavier now and it covered the road in some places. Richard couldn't remember being this angry in a long time. He wasn't sure who he was angrier with, Rebecca for sneaking around, or Billy for stabbing him in the back. It didn't matter, was going to have it out with each of them in turn. He pulled up in front of Billy's house and honked the horn. Rebecca came running out nearly falling in the now ankle deep snow.

"Thanks" Rebecca said shivering as she climbed into the warm car. Richard said nothing, he spun his tires a little as he turned around to head back towards town. "Sorry about all of this... Billy was supposed to give me a ride home but-" she trailed off as she caught sight of Richards face. It was hard with an obvious amount of anger behind it.

"What you two have a lovers quarrel?" Richard asked in a snide voice.

What?" Rebecca asked affronted.

"Don't act so surprised you guys have been sneaking around for like a month now... Did you think I wouldn't' notice?"

"What are you talking about?" Rebecca asked her heart sinking. She had known this was coming. Richard took a hard left onto a back road and sped up.

"I'm talking about you and your ex... What kind of game are you playing?" Richard asked almost shouting.

"Watch the road!" Rebecca said raising her voice. Richard had been half in the left lane. Not that you could see to tell at this point. As they passed the Burns road another car pulled out behind them.

"I got it! If you wanna be with Billy fine but don't try to lead me on!" Richard said accelerating even more. The snow was driving down in sheets now and it was hard to see even with the windshield wipers on full blast.

"Well as a matter of fact-" Rebecca stopped. Richard attempted to negotiate around a curve and she felt the wheels loose their grip on the road. The car spun round and round as time seemed to slow down. Rebecca started to scream but it died in her throat as the car struck a tree and she knew no more.

**A/N: I apologize for the wait. That probably sounds pretty hollow after a 1-year wait but I promise future updates will be faster. My goal is to have this story finished by October. I also want to have at least 3 more chapters in the next two weeks so we will see. Until then as always whether you like it or not please review and let me know what you thought!**

** P.S: My use of the "Wildcat" as the team mascot is more for convenience then anything else. It's a generic mascot that lots of teams use/have cheers for and such.**


	8. Eye of the Storm

**The Burns Road: Minutes before the crash**

Deputy Constable Brian Irons was sitting in his radio car sipping at a cup of hot coffee. He stared out at the trees and road now blanketed with snow. The night silent except for the rumble of his engine and the slow hum of the radio. Irons was a native of Raccoon and had lived there his entire life except for an 8 year stretch that he spent first at college then in the marines after graduation.

After finishing his military service in 1976 he had come back to Raccoon and had joined the RPD. He rose quickly through the ranks. Brian enjoyed being a police officer and was a shew in to be the chief of police some day. Until in 1980 a new mayor had been elected. That wouldn't usually have effected such plans but the town ordinance dictated that the Mayor was allowed to choose the chief of police and this mans son was a rookie police officer at the time. The man understandably wanted to fast track his sons career. Irons had been given a choice, back down and get in line or face ruin at the hands of the current chief, a personal friend of the new mayor.

Irons left the RPD in 1983 and took up teaching at the local high school. He hadn't returned to law enforcement until 1986 when a friend of his had been elected town Constable, a position that came with the ability to appoint up to 2 deputies. It was this position of power that had won him favor with the school board and had gotten him the principal job in 1988. Irons enjoyed both his jobs to varying degrees but on nights like this he couldn't help but think of where he would have been if his life had been how it was supposed to be. His radio crackled to life.

"Irons this is dispatch do you copy?" The voice of Nolly Gardner came over the radio.

"Yeah I'm here" Irons replied setting his coffee down.

"See anything out there?" Nolly asked.

"I'm out where the Burns road meets up with route forty one and I haven't seen a soul in probably forty five minutes or more." Irons said.

"Probably a good thing... They got the town plow out but it can't hardly keep the main roads clear so the less traffic on the side roads the better... Why don't you take another patrol and then pack it in."

"Rodger that" Irons said but before he could put the receiver back in it's holder he saw headlights in the distance and a moment later a white blur sped by him at a speed that would have been dangerous in good conditions. "Dispatch this is Irons a car just went by me doing about sixty headed down route forty one stand by." Irons dropped the receiver and pulled out behind the car. He accelerated cautiously. It would be easy for him to lose control. The car ahead disappeared around a large curve. Irons slowed down even more feeling the hesitation in his tires as they struggled to grip the road. He came around the corner just in time to see a flash of light as the car spun around off the road and slammed hard into an enormous tree on the passengers side. The tree sent snow in all directions, adding to the now swirling blizzard.

"Dispatch this is Irons we're gonna need an ambulance out on route forty one, just passed the Burns road headed east." Irons got a confirmation then zipped up his coat and stepped out of his car. He walked over to the now silent and dark vehicle. Irons was sure he had seen it before but he couldn't place it. He brushed the snow off of the drivers side window and gasped.

It all hit him at once. The car was Joseph Frost's white Camaro that his parents had given him, but it wasn't Joey sitting in the drivers seat. It was Richard Alken one of his friends. Irons yanked the door open to look inside. There was a young woman sitting in the passenger seat. Irons could tell by the short auburn hair that it was Rebecca Chambers. But that was the only way to tell. Blood was dripping from a large gash on her forehead. Her head was rolled onto her left shoulder. Rebecca's right arm seemed to be bent at an impossible angle. Irons could see that her legs were pinned under the now squashed passenger side of the dashboard. He reached in and checked both of their pulses. They were both alive.

"Dispatch this is Irons again we're gonna need two ambulances and the fire department. Advise fire department that one of the victims is pinned. I repeat one of the victims is pinned. Also tell the hospital have a medivac on stand by possible level one trauma." Irons said as fast as he could as he grabbed the radio from his car. He could already hear the distant sounds of an ambulance and fire truck on their way.

"Got it... Who is it Brian?" Nolly asked, all professional pretense abandoned.

"It's Richard Alken and Rebecca Chambers they wrecked Joey Frosts Camaro" Irons said as the sirens drew closer.

"Should I notify their parents?" Nolly asked apprehensively.

"Yeah... And call the Frost's too. I'd be interested to know what Richard's doing driving one of their sports cars at midnight in a blizzard." Irons said with a twinge of anger. The amount of freedom some people gave their kids was more then he could stomach some times. The rescue squad had arrived.

Within minutes they had Richard out and on a stretcher. He stirred some as they loaded him. At one point he moaned something that sounded like "Bec". It took several more minutes to pull Rebecca from the twisted mass that had once been a car. Rebecca did not stir throughout the process. As they loaded her into the second ambulance Irons climbed back into his radio car.

"Nolly did you get a hold of everyone?" Irons asked watching them load his valedictorian into an ambulance.

"No one answered at the Alken home and I haven't gotten to the Frost's yet." Nolly said shuffling some papers.

"Richard's Dad... James, doesn't he work at the Super America in town?" Irons asked.

"Yes... I think so" Nolly said after a moment.

"I'm gonna follow the ambulance into town and stop to see if he's working." Irons said. He dropped the radio and started his car. Luckily the crash had occurred not far from the main road that became the tows largest street. The plow had gone through not long before judging by the thin layer of snow on the road. Irons pulled off into the small gas station as the rescue squad sped on toward the hospital at the far side of town. Irons was relieved when he saw James Alken hunched over the counter reading a magazine. He stopped in front of the doors and left the engine running and his lights flashing.

"What's going on Constable?" James asked looking up from his copy of Gears.

"It's Richard" Irons said making sure to keep his voice as level as possible. James' eyes widened in shock. "He was in a car crash out on route forty one. He's alive!" Irons added hastily as a look of alarm swept over Jame's face. "He was unconscious but he should already be at the hospital."

"My god I... I... I gotta" James stammered.

"Call your boss and tell him what happened and then I'll give you an escort to the hospital." Irons said calmly. James obeyed and less than five minutes later they were heading towards Raccoon General Hospital. James' old Buick following the radio car which had lights and sirens on.

**Joey's House: Same Time**

The phone rang again. Joey wondered who could be calling this late. He pushed away the bag of Cheetos's he had been snacking on and threw down his cards. "I fold." He reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Is this Joseph or Robert?" asked a voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Joseph and who is this?" Joey asked. Josh and Forest exchanged concerned looks.

"This is how all the slasher movies start you know" Josh said laughing. Forest raised his hand to quiet him.

"This is Nolly Gardner one of the towns deputy Constables... Richard Alken and Rebecca Chambers were involved in a car crash a few minutes ago in a car your parents own... Would you know anything about that?" Nolly asked smugly. Joey felt as though a brick of led had dropped into his stomach. His blood had turned to ice water and any tangible feeling he might have derived from the three beers he had consumed faded instantly.

"I... I lent him the car to go pick Rebecca up she and a friend had some kind of falling out and she needed a ride home..." Joey said absently. A strange numbing sensation seemed to be spreading through him. "Are they... alright?" Josh and Forest looked positively alarmed at the sound of the last question.

"They were both alive at the scene... They were taken to Raccoon general you'll have to call them for more information" Nolly said. "Do you have any idea where Richard's Mom is? She seems to be the only parent I can't get a hold of."

"If she's not at home I have no idea" Joey said still in that absent hollow tone.

"Okay then, be safe and tell your parents I need to speak to them at some point." Nolly said before hanging up. Joey dropped the phone into it's cradle and stared at his friends. He had turned the color chalk and moved slowly.

"Richard wrecked my car and he and Becca are in the hospital." Joey said. Almost immediately Josh stood up.

"We're going" Josh said firmly. "My truck has four wheel drive and I put snow tires on it last week."

"I gotta tell my Mom what happened... You guys clean this stuff up and I'll be back in a minute." Joey jumped over the couch and took the stairs two at a time. He tripped over the top stair and stumbled out into the kitchen. "Mom!" he shouted as the reached the bottom of the hall stairs that led to the second floor. His mother came out of the master bedroom with a thick book in one hand. She had been doing her nightly reading before bed. She was still wearing her day clothes.

"What's going on Joe?" Amie Frost asked looking worried.

"I... I lent Richard my car so that he could pick Rebecca up cause she was stranded and and he he... he wrecked it and now he and her are in the hospital and I... I... I gotta go!" Joey said in a voice that was almost hysterical. His mother came down the stairs quickly and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Deep breathes... Deep breathes" she said slowly inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth. "Now I think I got the idea... We'll deal with the car stuff later. Right now we need to get to the hospital." Amie turned grabbing the keys to their truck off the table. "Your father got the snow chains put on it before he left for Boulder. Call your friends up here... None of you will be driving tonight." Joey obeyed and called his friends upstairs.

"We got a hold of Chris and Jill" Forest said as they reached the top of the landing. "They're on their way."

"Let's just hope no one else has any accidents tonight. Amie said pulling on her thick winter coat. "Everyone follow me." The drive to the hospital seemed to take an eternity. Amie drove slow the entire time. Joey sat in the passengers seat staring blankly out the window. He hadn't spoken since they left the house. They all knew what he was thinking but none had any words of encouragement and on some level they might even have believed that if Joey had been wiser about lending out his car. This might not be happening.

Amie pulled up beside the large emergency room doors and the boys climbed out. She pulled away to find a parking spot as the doors opened automatically and the boys stepped inside. Near the entrance to the area marked "Surgery Authorized Personnel Only" were two long rows of stock plastic chairs. James Alken was sitting next to Madeline Chambers who had probably been on duty judging by her dark purple scrubs, on her other side was Alex Chambers. Across from them Chris and Jill were playing with Tommy Chambers. They were trying to allow the parents time to absorb what had happened though they hadn't disguised their own dismay very well.

"How are they?" Forest asked as they approached.

"Richard's got a broken arm and a bad concussion. They say he'll more than likely live but he's in surgery now." James Alken said in a subdued tone.

"Come over here" Alex Chambers said standing up. They followed him down the hall away from the group. "Rebecca's right arm is broken in at least three places, she probably has several cracked ribs and from what they told me her brain is bleeding from where it smashed against her skull... That's the simple version anyway." All three boys looked horrified. "They won't say anything about her odds until she's out of surgery... Now Forest and Josh if you don't mind I'd like to talk to Joey alone." The two boys left to join Chris and Jill. "Joey... Constable Irons told us that they were in your car when the accident happened... Why?" Joey had kept his head down staring at the floor the entire time. Now he shifted still staring at his shoes.

"We... We were hanging out at my house and Becca called" Joey said fighting back tears. The realization that there was a chance his friends might die had been almost more then he could handle. "She... she needed a ride home... I don't know why. Richard asked to borrow my car and I let him because... God help me I don't know" Joey cried suddenly startling a near by nurse. "I should have known I... I shouldn't have." Alex put his hand on the young boys shoulder.

"Easy there" Alex said kindly. "What you did was foolish... None of you should have been out tonight but that does not make this your fault son. Now chin up... Your friends are gonna need you to be strong... Becky and Richard wouldn't want you to fall to pieces over this... Do you understand me?" Joey raised his head to look into Alex's eyes for the first time. Joey nodded.

They walked back to the waiting area and sat down. There they sat for what seemed like days. They all sat silently wait for news of any kind. The silence was only broken by the occasional cough or the PA system making an announcement over head. It was almost 5 in the morning before a man dressed in dark blue scrubs walked through the doors and pulled down his mask. The whole group stood up and crowded around him.

"Richard's out of surgery... We put his arm back together. It looks like the swelling in his brain has gone down some. We're going to list him as critical but if everything goes well for the next twenty four hours we'll re-list him as stable." The doctor said. "As for Rebecca she's still in surgery. We've stitched up the wound on her forehead and she's in surgery for the arm now... If the swelling in her head gets worse we may need to do surgery to relieve the pressure but right now we're gonna wait and see." The doctor stared around at the group of people who's faces had all gone a similar shade of white. "We'll know more in a few hours." The doctor turned and headed back into the surgery department. Madeline slowly sank back into the hospital chair and began to weep. Her husband pulled her close and let her head rest on his shoulder. James face was a confused mixture of relief and worry. Amie looked solemn. All of their children had similar expressions of grief. Some time around 8 that morning Billy appeared, wearing an old army jacket and looking like hell.

"What happened?" he asked running in. "Leon just called me what?" He stopped at the look on everyone's face. "They aren't..."

"Richards out of surgery... Chances are good for him... We haven't heard anything about Rebecca in a few hours." Jill said in a somber tone. Billy dropped into one of the unoccupied chairs and stared at the floor. Thirty minutes later Leon and Claire arrived with bags full of breakfast sandwiches from the Okay Cafe. They ate in silence. Most of them choking down the food only because they knew they needed it. It was almost 11 before a doctor, not the same one as before came out to give them news.

"Alright the swelling in Rebecca's brain seems to be abating. She's out of surgery and in the ICU. If her condition worsens we'll need to take her to a bigger hospital by helicopter but there's no need to move her if she continues to improve. She's still unconscious. We won't know the extent of any damage until she wakes up." The doctor announced to the assembled group.

"When will that be?" Billy asked. The group looked at Billy sternly before Madeline voiced the words they were all afraid to speak.

"It may never happen Billy..." She said in a resigned voice.

"They're both resting so I will ask that only immediate family visit right now... They're up on the second floor." The doctor said before turning and walking away.

"We should be going." Amie said as the doctor walked away. "Everyone who rode with me come on." The group split apart to head off in their different directions. James and his wife had already gone to the second floor to sit with Richard. Madeline, Tommy and Alex headed in that direction. The rest went to the parking lot. They stepped outside into the strong winter sunlight. It had evidently stopped snowing some time before. The grass was still covered with several inches of snow but the roads while wet seemed to be clear. No one spoke on the ride home. They were all so exhausted from the events of the night before. It suddenly occurred to Joey that he hadn't slept in almost thirty hours.

They got back to the Frost's house about one o'clock. Josh and Forest declined Amie's invitation of the guest rooms and headed home. Joey sat in the living room staring out the window at the now snow covered landscape. He had always liked snow. Winter was his favorite season. He liked the cold too. Now as he looked out he understood for the first time the true power of nature. It could make life, and it could take it just as quickly. He got up and headed upstairs. Even as tired as he was he didn't think that sleep would come easily. His only comfort was that they were both still alive, and that was something.

Joey crawled into bed still wearing the T-shirt and jeans he had put on after the game the night before. That victory and jubilation seemed so long ago now. His body was tired and his mind wanted the sleep but for a long time he stared at the frosty panes of glass in his window and cried silently.

**Six O'clock Sunday Evening: Hospital**

Joey stepped off the of the elevator and into the white clinical looking hallway of the intensive care unit. He ignored the conveniently place nurses station next to him and headed straight down the hall. He kept walking until he saw a sign next to a drawn curtain that read Alken. Joey pulled back the curtain just enough to squeeze in and pulled it closed. James was sitting in a chair next to Richards bed. Richard looked pretty banged up and his arm was in a cast. Joey thought he was asleep.

"Hey Joe" James said quietly. "He's sedated so we can talk."

"How's he doing?" Joey asked.

"He's been awake a few times... They say they'll move him to an actual room tomorrow. They also said that when he came in he had a dislocated knee but it was minor... He's gonna have to stay here a few days and do physical therapy for the knee but he should be healthy again by new years... if everything goes well."

"That's good" Joey replied. "Where's his mother?"

"She was here earlier but had to go home and sleep... She was visiting her sister. She drover there last night and had to turn around and drive right back so she was tired." James said rubbing his eyes. "The lack of sleep doesn't bother me to much... I've been a night owl for years. I never sleep more then three or four hours anyway."

"Did he say what caused the crash?" Joey asked.

"He was on a lot of pain medication at the time... Something about him and Rebecca arguing and he just lost control... Idiot" Jame's added under his breath. Joey felt another pang of guilt.

"I'm gonna go check on Rebecca" Joey said. He left quickly before James could reply. Further down the hall he saw a sign with Chambers written on it. The curtain to her room was only partially drawn. Surprisingly there was no one by her bed. Joey stepped in and pulled her chart out of the plastic holder. The top line read "Admitted: 11/15/1991 12:09AM Vehicular Accident Victim" and on the next line "Attending Doctor: James Cody M.D."

Joey set the clipboard back on it's plastic shelf. His curiosity satisfied. Joey knew several of the doctors at the hospital, in a small town like Raccoon the medical communities are tight knit and even though his parents had closed up their practice in the town several years before they still knew most of the medical professionals. Joey turned to look at Rebecca, thinking she didn't look as bad as he though she would. There was a large bandage on her forehead where Joey assumed she had stitches. Her right leg was in a cast and so was part of her right arm. There was a band-aid over a split lip and many other superficial injuries. Still Joey wouldn't have wanted to her to have anyone else as her doctor.

James Cody was a man Joey knew very well. In fact he was actually Joey's God Father. Jimmy as he preferred to be called, had done the opposite of what Joey's parents had done. He had done research full time for years after graduating medical school. That was where he had met Robert Frost. They became good friends and that's why when Jimmy left his job as a researcher for a pharmaceutical company he moved to Raccoon to open his practice. He was funny, goodhearted and a workaholic. Not to mention he was brilliant. Joey was glad he was the one handling Rebecca.

"Only kin's allowed in oh" a voice with a hint of back country twang said approaching Joey from behind. Joey turned and found himself staring into the freckle spotted face of the man he had just been thinking about.

"What are you doing here Joe?" Jimmy asked and the twang was gone from his voice. He had picked up a bit of an accent since he moved to town ten years prior, but he could still bite it back when he needed to.

"I just wanted to see how she was doing... I... I" Joey broke off not knowing what to say. Jimmy walked forward and drew the boy into a hug.

"Your Mom called and told me you haven't been right since it happened... You must know this isn't your fault." Jimmy said in a kind voice.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me... Is she going to be alright?" Joey asked.

"I think so... The swelling in her brain seems to be going down on it's own... And no I don't know when she'll wake up." Jimmy added in preparation for what the next question always was in these situations.

"I wasn't going to ask you that" Joey lied. Jimmy circled and bed reading Rebecca's medical chart to make sure the staff had followed his instructions. Joey caught sight of Rebecca's hand twitching slightly. Not daring to let himself get worked up he assumed it was a reflex.

"Sure you weren't" Jimmy said chuckling. "But you are going to have to leave before someone else sees you... Like I was saying... Only kin's allowed in here." the back country twang reappeared in his voice.

"Can't you see the family resemblance Jimmy?" Rebecca whispered weakly. "That's my big brother over there." Jimmy dropped the clip board as Joey's head snapped around in surprise.

"Rebecca!" Joey said loudly. He fought off the urge to try to hug her, know it was a bad idea.

"Glad you're back with us Bec's... How do you feel?" Jimmy asked smiling.

"Like I'm gonna need a lot more pain killers." Rebecca replied with a dreamy quality to her voice. Joey could tell she was still very out of it. A second later the curtain was torn back to reveal Madeline and Alex standing there looking shocked. Madeline immediately began to cry and Alex put his arm around her. Joey took the moment of confusions and slipped outside as Jimmy pulled the couple in and closed the curtain. Joey wanted to give the family all the time they needed to enjoy this moment.

Joey headed back down the hall to see if Richard was awake. He saw Chris, Jill, Billy, Rebecca, Leon and to his surprise the town Constable Parkins Gillespie. They were all headed up the hall toward Richard's bed. "Hey guys... Afternoon Constable" Joey said politely as he approached.

"Afternoon" the old man said in a drawl. "I'm here to talk to Richard and his parents about the accident... Met these folks on the elevator." he added jerking his thumb toward the group of teenagers behind him.

"Don't you think it's a bit soon?" Joey asked surprised.

"If I don't do it now Sherif Mcaslin will come in and take it... And I'm pretty sure you'd rather deal with me... I don't think there's anything wrong here but I still gotta ask." Gillespie said.

"Well he was asleep when I was in there a minute ago so" Joey stopped as the curtain next to Richard's bed was pulled back.

"He's awake constable... Let's get this over with" James said grimly. Gillespie stepped in and they drew the curtain again.

"Do you want me to move this somewhere more private Richard?" Gillespie asked.

"No... Everyone will know eventually anyway" Richard groaned. He was clearly in pain but sounded lucid. As Richard told his tale of what had transpired in the car the night before the group outside stood silent, not wanting to believe it.

"Well it certainly was damn foolish of you... But there's been no crime here provided your blood tests don't show anything" Gillespie said after Richard had finished. With that the constable said goodbye and left.

"You guys can have a few minutes with Richard... I'm gonna get something to drink" James said emerging from the curtain a few minutes after Gillespie had departed. The group all crowded around Richard's bed.

"You seriously just wrecked that car because you thought she was cheating on you?" Chris asked in a quiet angry voice.

"Lay off Chris it wasn't his fault." Claire hissed.

"It's not his fault he nearly killed them both because he can't trust me or Becca?" Billy said, ignoring the pang of guilt he felt for putting his share of the blame off on Richard.

"I wouldn't trust you either Billy!" Leon growled his voice rising a little.

"Guy's it's my fault" Richard said in a pitiful voice. "I should've..."

"You're goddamn right it's-" Billy began his voice at a normal level. Everyone except Jill and Joey joined in trying to reason out who's 'fault' it was. Until James returned with a pissed off looking nurse at his heels.

"All of you get out!" James nearly shouted. "I don't give a shit who's fault it was this isn't what anyone needs right now... Now leave and I don't want to see any of you back here!" No one in the group dared to argue. James Alken was a hard looking man and judging by what Richard had told them had a very no nonsense attitude much of the time.

The group headed to the parking lot in silence. Billy and Chris standing on one side of the elevator glaring at Leon Claire and Joey on the other side. Jill had not said a word throughout the entire visit and stood in the middle flicking her eye's back and forth. They all went their separate ways without another word. A silent divide seemed to have formed within their group. Joey didn't realize until he was sitting in his parents truck that he had completely forgotten to tell them Rebecca had woken up.

A/N: I hope the fact that no one is reviewing doesn't mean that no one is reading this. Well either way i hope anyone that is reading this is enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it!


	9. Exile

**A/N: Just to address a review I received I would like to let everyone know that the person who wrote the review mistakenly reviewed the wrong story. The story his review accuses me of emulating is quite good and you should check it out(it's on my favorites list), however bares no resemblance to my fic apart from them both being high school fics. **

**Raccoon General: One week later**

Joey shivered slightly as he stepped into the warm waiting room. The automatic doors snapped shut behind him as a gust of icy wind blew through the large scarcely populated waiting room. Joey blinked his eyes adjusting to the lower light after the blinding white of the snow. Joey approached the front desk where a woman in her early forties was on the telephone. Before he could open his mouth to speak the woman clapped her hand over the phone and looked at him.

"Rebecca's in a single on the third floor. Room 217" The woman said smiling. "She'll be glad for the company."

"Thanks Beth" Joey said as he headed towards the elevator absently swinging the bag from the Super America he was holding beside him. He found Rebecca's room with no trouble, this wasn't the first time he had visited someone here. Joey was surprised to see Rebecca was watching a children's cartoon when he walked in.

"Never took you for a Ninja Turtles fan Becca." Joey said as he stepped into her field of view. Rebecca's head turned sharply from the television that was mounted in the corner of the room and she grinned from ear to ear.

"Well the news is just boring and if I have to watch the price is right one more time I'm gonna have to break into the pharmacy for some better pain killers." Rebecca said still smiling. Joey dropped the bag onto a chair walked up to the head of the bed. He leaned over and hugged her. She clumsily patted him on the back with her cast as he pulled away. Joey felt a sharp sting of guilt as he felt the cast hit his back.

"How are you feeling?" Joey asked as he walked back to the chairs.

"Good as can be." Rebecca said.

"Good enough for one of these?" Joey asked as pulling a king size Hershey's bar from the bag.

"Oh my god yes!" Rebecca said excitedly. "The food here I'm telling you."

"You don't have to tell me anything... I'm quite familiar with it" Joey said handing the candy bar to Rebecca's uninjured arm. He pulled two Pepsi's from the bag and plopped down into the chair. After a moment of watching Rebecca struggle to open the chocolate bar with the cast on her arm restricting her thumb's movement, Joey pulled out his pocket knife.

"Well you certainly come prepared" Rebecca said handing the chocolate back to him.

"Never leave home without it." Joey said slicing the rapper off and giving it back.

"I've only been in it a week and this cast is already annoying" Rebecca said biting off a huge piece of chocolate.

"Least you don't have to aim when you need to take a piss" Joey said as he opened the first Pepsi. Rebecca nearly choked on her chocolate.

"Don't do that when I'm eating!" Rebecca said still laughing. Joey smiled and handed her the soda. "This is the first good thing I've had to eat in days."

"That's rough" Joey said laughing.

"How'd you find me anyway? I thought my Mom gave the nurses orders not to let anyone see me?" Rebecca asked.

"I crawled in through the air ducts" Joey said emphasizing the sarcasm in his tone.

"So the on duty nurse is your Mom's friend or something right?" Rebecca asked sounding shrewd. "Anyway, it's good to see you. I'm going stir crazy up here... So how's everyone else doing?" Joey let his soda free hand smack onto his jeans with a thud.

"Divided, can't decide who to blame or keep from shouting at each other long enough to discuss it for that matter" Joey said in a tone of exasperation.

"Jill mentioned that when she slipped up here yesterday." Rebecca said staring out the window at the still snow covered landscape. "She also said you guys got run over on Tuesday night."

"Yeah eighty to sixty seven. Not really a blowout but to a nobody like Darvers Creek it might as well have been by twenty five... But what can you do when your point guards on crutches, and half the team thinks your acting point guard is the one who put him there and nearly killed his girlfriend."

"What?" Rebecca asked sharply, turning back to him. "This is because of us?" Joey shrugged.

"Billy and Chris are determined to blame Richard for the accident. Leon and Kenneth are convinced it's my fault because they think I shouldn't have lent him the car and there's probably some truth in both of those. Forest is sitting on the fence with me and Jill... Needless to say the guys aren't exactly receptive to my leadership." Joey concluded in a resigned tone.

"How can anyone think it's your fault?" Rebecca asked, shaking her head.

"Forgetting the part where I lent a sports car to Richard in a blizzard, I've taken that car apart and done so much to it that my Dad calls it Frankenstein." Joey said.

"And you want me to tell you who's fault it really is?" Rebecca asked, shaking her head. "Jill tried this too. I'm not adding fuel to the fire Joe."

"I don't give a damn about the fighting or the loss!" Joey said leaning forward. In the harsh glow of the florescent bulbs overhead Rebecca saw that he didn't look very good. He was pale and there were dark shadow's under his eyes. "I just want your side... I just... I just wanna know if I nearly killed my best friends." Rebecca stared at him, weighing whether or not knowing the truth would do him any good.

"Okay, but you have to promise me something." Rebecca said after a moment.

"I won't repeat it unless you want me to... I'm not looking to start more drama. I'm just a miserable guy who hasn't slept very much this week." Joey said. Rebecca recounted the events of the night starting with Billy's advances. It took nearly ten minutes to go through everything and at the end Joey sat with a mixture of confusion and anger on his face. "I guess this explains why Billy's been so quick to put the blame off on Richard. He's feeling guilty to."

"I guess so" Rebecca said as she swigged the last of her pepsi and set her empty glass bottle down next to Joey's half drunk one.

"Well I won't tell anyone... All it would do is make everyone turn on Billy and make things worse... What a damn mess" Joey said, adjusting his bandana.

"Now you know how I feel..." Rebecca. Rebecca stared down at her hand which was tightly gripping a fist full of her blanket.

"Do you hate him?" Joey asked. Rebecca looked up.

"No" Rebecca replied after a moments hesitation. "I don't hate him."

"Do you blame him?" Joey asked. Rebecca gave no reply. She turned her head and stared out of the window again.

"I don't know" Rebecca said, finally.

"Can't say that I know either... Truth is we're all to blame in some way... What a damn mess" Joey said leaning his head against the wall. A moment later Joey stood up. "I hate to leave you with nothing but the television but I have plans to meet someone."

"Sherry?" Rebecca asked, turning from the window and smiling. Joey gave her a questioning look. "Jill said word's getting around... You ready for the gossip?" Joey shook his head.

"When will you get out of here?" Joey asked.

"If everything is good then tomorrow" Rebecca said.

"Well I guess I'll see you then" Joey said, he waived at her and left without another word..

**Three Day's Later: Richard's house**

"Hold your horses I'm trying" Richard called as he fumbled with the lock on the front door with his uninjured arm. Through the distorting glass of the slim window on the door he could see Jill standing outside pummeling the doorbell. Richard finally managed to unlock and open the door. "What do you want Jill?" he asked.

"Hello to you to." Jill said, and her tone was a cool as the thin wisps of vapor that her breathe formed in the air.

"Sorry" Richard said in an apologetic tone. "Come on in... My parents aren't home." Richard stepped aside to allow her to walk in. He shut the door behind her.

"Christ it's freezing." Jill said as she pulled off her coat. "Even with thermals my legs are numb."

"I wouldn't know... I haven't been outside since they let me come home" Richard said walking into the living room and plopping onto the couch.

"So how's the arm?" Jill asked, eying the gray plaster coating around Richard's right arm.

"They say six weeks in this thing and then I'll be good as new" Richard said waiving it at her as she crossed the room and sat down in one of the large brown arm chairs near the television. "So... How is everyone?"

"Well Leon and Kenneth are being ass holes to Joey. Chris and Billy can't decide who they're more mad at and Forest just thinks everyone involved is stupid. We've got a third of what we need to go on our trip... But that's not what you wanna hear?" Jill asked, grinning.

"No... I know they all hate me." Richard said looking down.

"They don't hate you... They're just angry about everything... And Rebecca seems to be doing alright." Jill added. Richard raised his head up.

"So... She got released?" Richard asked.

"Yeah... It turned out the knee wasn't so bad. She's just gonna be stiff for a long time. Her arm is really messed up though. The doctor isn't sure how long she'll be in a cast." Jill gave him a moment to think before asking. "So when are you back at school?"

"Not sure but maybe after thanksgiving break." Richard replied. A wave of guilt had hit him when he'd heard about Rebecca's arm.

"So... Will you be able to play again, after the cast comes off?" Jill asked.

"I could but... I don't know Jill" Richard said despairingly.

"Why don't you come to the game on tomorrow?" Jill asked. "They could use the moral support."

"I doubt they want me there." Richard said. "As mad as everyone is at me... I'm trying to see if the school will let me finish the semester from home... Just so I won't have to talk to them."

"So you're hiding?" Jill asked.

"If that's the way you see it" Richard snapped.

"They're never gonna forgive you if you run away... Come to the game... You can sit with me Steve and Claire.. Maybe afterward we can all hang out." Jill said.

"Maybe..." Richard said. "What does Rebecca say about all of this?"

"Well" Jill shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Rebecca had told her what she thought in confidence. "She hasn't said what she thinks but I don't think she blames you."

"I'll think about it... I just don't know what to do" Richard admitted. "I mean it was mostly my fault."

"I don't think anyone doubts that... But for all of us to move on... You gotta move on, and stop feeling sorry for yourself." Jill said standing up. "I gotta go and help my Dad with something but let me know if you need a ride to the game tomorrow." The two said their goodbye's and Jill departed.

Jill drove cautiously through the back roads toward town. The cold and snow were constant now, and would be until the thaw in march. Jill slipped her sunglasses on and turned the radio up, blasting Nirvana. As she pulled into town she saw the Best Way had put a sign out for a "Pre Thanksgiving Sale". They had a lot to be thankful for right now. If only everyone could realize that. Jill turned into the parking lot of the "Okay Cafe" and spotted Joey walking out the door. She parked quickly and waived as she got out.

"I thought you had practice today?" Jill asked as she walked up.

"Burton had us run a few drills then let us go... After he told us in detail about how awful we are" Joey said in a depressed voice. "He's not wrong either."

"Everyone still giving you shit?" Jill asked.

"Everyone's giving everyone shit... I just happen to be the guy catching it from all sides" Joey said. "But I've got the house to myself for the next ten days, so I'll find a way to cope." Joey laughed, but it was a hollow noise.

"Your parents aren't even going to be in for the Holiday?" Jill asked. She wasn't really surprised but she felt like she should act like she was. It was common knowledge among those who knew him that Joey's parents workaholic nature was second only to the Birkin's and bordered on neglect at times.

"Na... Not sure what I'll do this year... I doubt I'll be welcome around Richard or Rebecca's houses any time soon." Joey said, sounding uninterested.

"I'd invite you to ours but... We don't really do thanksgiving... Sorry Joe" Jill said in a sad tone.

"It's alright I'll figure something out... You talk to Richard yet?" Joey asked.

"Yeah... He's thinking about coming to the game on Friday but he's worried about everyone... and about Rebecca." Jill admitted.

"Probably some reason to worry about all of those" Joey said. They were the only two who had spoken to Rebecca about the incident. After her release from the hospital her mother was keeping her at home and not letting anyone near her. While Joey had never discussed with Jill everything Rebecca had told him, they both had the sense that they were the only ones who knew everything that went on that night.

"Well, we'll see... Everything will sort it's self out eventually." Jill replied. "I'll see you later Joe, I gotta meet my Dad in here." Jill entered the Cafe as Joey bid her goodbye and headed for her car. The restaurant was crowded. All the stools at the metal counter were full and most of the booths were as well. There was also a substantial line underneath the large sign that read "To Go". Across the room Jill spied her father sitting in a corner booth alone. She crossed the room and sat down opposite him.

"Was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten." Dick said as he folded up his newspaper.

"Sorry Dad. I got caught up talking to some friends." Jill said.

"No matter, we still have plenty of time I got the information earlier today. It should be a simple matter. We'll drop your car off at home and go out to the old utility house near the Delta line. I have the car stashed there... You sure you want to do this Jill?" Dick asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes Dad... We have to." Jill said in a reassuring tone.

"Alright well just remember if you hear sirens get yourself out... I'll run through the details with you in the car now lets go" Dick said standing up and motioning to her. Jill followed feeling her heart skip a beat as she ushered in a new portion of her life, and in the process losing something she knew she could never have back.

**Wednesday before Thanksgiving: Gymnasium**

"Alright is everyone ready?" Coach Burton asked. There was a slight murmur of consent. "I know you boy's have been through the ringer lately, but tonight is your night! Get ready it's time to show what you're made of!" The starting five took the court and got ready. On the sidelines Claire, Steve and Jill were at mid court cheering them on.

Forest loss the tip and the teams headed up the court. The Trinity high school wolverines were not a ranked team but had still been a team to worry about before the drama had started. Within ten seconds they had scored a lay up over Chris's head. Forest stepped out and threw the ball to Joey before running up the court. Joey walked up, surveying the defense. A one three one zone. They were trying to take Forest out of the game early. Joey signaled for Billy to get out on the wing and Leon to circle him.

Leon ran in front of him and knocked the ball out. The opponents guard seized the opportunity, scooped up the basketball and ran it back for a lay up. Leon stepped out and threw the ball inbound to Joey.

"Nice play Frost" Leon sneered as he ran down the court.

Joey bit his tongue and signaled the play again. This time Leon got the ball and passed it back to Joe as he approached the corner. Joey slashed into the lane and pitched the ball to the corner, but Billy had decided to go charging into the middle of paint. The ball flew out of bounds.

"Fucking retard!" Billy spat and, unfortunately the referee heard him. He blew the whistle for a technical foul with possession favoring the Wolverines. The Wolverines made both free throws. It was now nearly three minutes into the game and the Wildcats had neither scored nor seemed to want to work together. Joey tried once more to get a play to execute. He held up the signal and drove into the lane, he threw the ball back out to Billy who took a long two point shot. The shot hit the rim and bounced out. Forest rebounded but had his shot blocked by the opposing center. Joey ran to the top of the key and Forest threw the ball towards him but Billy ran in front of him and knocked the ball into the hands of the other teams small forward.

Joey turned and tore down the court as the forward sprinted the length of the court. Joey jumped as he passed the free throw line and swung his arm. He hit the boy in the arm and the shot landed on the rim as the whistle blew. After a moments hesitation the ball fell in and the boy now had a chance for a three point play. A moment later another whistle blew as a referee called a technical foul on Chris. Joey stood up in confusion, looking at Chris, who stared back hard faced. At this point Burton was about to call a time out but Joey shook his head. As the boy hit all three free throws to give the Wolverines an eleven to nothing lead, Joey locked eye's with Forest and nodded slightly.

This time Joey simply walked the ball up the court, ran to the top of the key and took a three point shot. The net barely moved as it sailed through. On the next possession Forest got a rebound and held the ball. After the players had cleared he passed the ball to Joey.

"Couple more and that zone is gonna crumble" Forest said. He was right. On four more possessions Joey went to the top of the key and sunk a three point shot. On all except one of those Forest managed to keep their center from scoring. This gave the Wildcats a fifteen to thirteen lead with five minutes left in the first half. The opposing coach called a time out to adjust his defense.

"Well I'm glad one of you showed up to play tonight" Coach Burton said.

"Maybe if Joseph would pass the ball!" Billy said in a voice filled with frustration.

"The way you were playing I wouldn't give you the ball either" Leon said sound equally frustrated.

"Take them out" Joey said flatly.

"Who?" Burton asked.

"Chris, Billy and Leon. Put Josh Brad and Ken in at least they'll work with me and not give the other team free points." Joey said still in the same flat and indifferent tone. The starters looked at Joey with a mixture of anger and disbelief on their faces, the back ups looked excited at the prospect of playing and Burton looked interested.

"Technically it's my call... But I trust you Joe, and you're the team captain. Sullivan, Vickers and Stone you're up. Everyone else park it.

The team took to the court with their new line up and the Wolverines came out in a new formation. They were still in a zone but it was in the shape of a diamond now. With a single player outside of it. The guard ran up to Joey and put his arms out.

"Let's see you make one of those shots now!" the boy said smiling. Joey ran down the right side drawing the chaser with him. Joey dropped the ball and right on queue Ken passed them and picked it up. He turned quickly and charged into the paint, while the teams players still thought Joey had the ball. He wove in and put up a jumper from the middle of the paint that rimmed out. Forest got the rebound and put it back hard. The other team responded with a basket of their own.

This time Joey ran the simplest play possible. He drove into the lane and threw the ball to Brad on the wing who launched a three point basket. It hit the rim and bounced away but Josh sprinted to the corner and recovered it. Josh ran out around the three point line and handed the ball off to Joey who almost immediately threw it to Forest who scored another basket. The next three possessions ended with Forest executing a layup in exchange for Ken allowing a three point shot at the other end. With less than thirty seconds to half time the officials turned off the shot clock. Joey walked to the top of the key with the chaser right in front of him. Joey motioned to Brad who started running around the three point arch. Joey used him as a screen to get to the corner. The maneuver gave him the split second he needed to square up. Joey launched the shot as the chaser jumped and crashed into him a split second after the ball left his hand. The two stumbled backward and a foul whistle rang out and the shot went in. Joey completed the four point play and the Wildcats went to the locker room with a lead.

"Well I hope you've all learned something from the first half" Burton said. "We did much better out there when we have people who will work as a team. Now I've already decided that Ken, Josh and Brad will start and play in the second half."

"You can't be serious!" Leon said, sounding outraged.

"Did I sound like I was joking?" Burton said in a warning tone.

"Fuck this!" Chris said. Before anyone could reply he ripped his Jersey off and threw it to the floor, grabbed his gym bag and stormed out. Billy followed in a less dramatic fashion.

"Anyone else wanna leave?" Burton asked. Everyone looked at Leon, he didn't move. "Well good... We'll have to be a little cautious with fouls from now on but I don't care if there's only one of you fit to play we will finish this game!" Burton true to his word returned the line up from the first half with only Leon on the bench, much to the bewilderment of the home crowd. The second half was much less exciting. The Wildcats maintained a stead seven point lead throughout and by the end of the game Forest had racked up twenty two points and Joey had tied the schools record for three pointers in a single game. As the team sat in the locker room changing, Coach Burton stepped in.

"You wouldn't believe how proud I am of all of you." Burton said confidently. "As bad as things are and without half your team you still managed to come together and get a win and make no mistake, this was a quality team we played... You should all start working on stepping up your game because unless something changes this is the new starting five... After the holidays I'm gonna open up the team for try outs... If Chris and Billy still wanna play they can tryout again but until then consider them to be off the team." The group mumbled in agreement. Burton stayed and watched as they all changed and left, except for Joey who sat with his head in his hands.

"You feeling alright?" Burton asked as he sat down next to Joey on the bench.

"Yeah fine" Joey said and Burton wasn't sure he had ever heard a more defeated sounding young man.

"You should be happy! You led your team to victory in the face of adversity. What's wrong?" Burton asked sounding surprised.

"Chris and Bill will probably never forgive me for what I did to them. Half my friends think Rebecca and Richard's accident was my fault the other half think it was Richard's fault and I get stuck defending both our names." Joey said. "The victory is kind of hollow to me... I'm just taking a minute before I head home."

"Is anyone there?" Burton asked. He knew and liked the Frost's very well. He and Bobby Frost had played golf together a lot over the years and more than once he had made a house call when Barry or one of his family had felt ill.

"Na... But I'm liking being alone more and more these days." Joey said standing up. "Thanks for the concern Mr. Burton but I think I should head home. Happy Thanksgiving"

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Burton asked as Joey took a step toward the door.

"Nothing" Joey admitted.

"You come eat dinner with me and my family" Burton said, standing up. "It'll be ready around two so be there at one thirty."

"Thanks but you don't-" Joey began.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Barry said happily. "Be there at one thirty, you won't regret it, boy can my wife cook." He added patting his stomach. Joey crossed to the door before Burton spoke again. "Oh... And if she hasn't got anywhere else to go, why don't you bring Sherry to?" Joey turned and looked at Coach Burton with wide eyes.

"How?" Joey asked, with no need to elaborate further.

"High schools aren't the only places with gossip son" Burton said his eyes twinkling kindly.

Joey drove home in a semi daze. The entire even replayed itself in his mind over and over again. He wondered what would happen now or if it would even be possible for the damage to their group to ever be repaired. Joey entered his house still deep in thought, knowing sleep would not come easy. He was so entranced that he was completely unaware of the blond girl sneaking up behind him.

"Gotcha!" Sherry yelled as she slipped an ice cube down the back of Joey's shirt.

"Oh ah ah ah" Joey gasped as he attempted to reach behind him to grab the ice. "That's not funny!" Joey said as Sherry continued to laugh hysterically.

"I thought it was funny" Sherry said sticking her tongue out. Joey shrugged off his coat and pulled her into a hug.

"Your parents out of town to huh?" Joey asked.

"Yep, until at least Saturday night, so I figured I'd stay here" Sherry said sweetly. "So what happened at the game?"

"Long story" Joey said walking into the living room. He flopped down on the couch and pulled a pack of Marlboro Reds from his pocket. He lit one up and took a drag off of it before Sherry snatched it out of his mouth and crushed it.

"You know I hate those things!" Sherry said.

"After the night I've had I think I deserve a smoke. Besides we're in my house." Joey said leaning forward to retrieve the still salvageable cigarette but Sherry slapped his hand away.

"Really?" Joey asked sounding tired. Sherry sat down next to him and leaned on his arm.

"What's it gonna take for you to quit those things?" Sherry asked.

"Why is this such a big thing with you?" Joey asked.

"Because my Grammy died of lung cancer" Sherry said in a matter of fact tone. Joey turned away rubbing his eyes.

"I forgot about your Grandma I'm sorry" Joey said.

"That's alright" Sherry said.

"Alright fine I'll... I'll try to quit" Joey said, privately wondering if there was anything left that he could look forward to. This question was answered a second later.

"Glad to hear it... Now I can give you your surprise!" Sherry said playfully. She stood up and Joey noticed for the first time that she was wearing a very short skirt with stockings on underneath. Sherry slowly started unbuttoning her shirt and Joey smiled for the first time in what felt like days.

"Smokes for this? I think I came out on top"

**A/N:Sorry for the wait but I've started a few new projects recently. As always let me know what you thought of the chapter, all comments are welcome.**


	10. On the Mend

**On the Mend**

**Wednesday After Thanksgiving: School Band Room**

"Joey!" the voice echoed throughout the silent band room. "Joey!" The voice called again, louder, as the small dark haired girl walked into the room. She looked to the right and scanned the risers with no luck.

"I'm over here" Joey said groggily from near the teachers empty desk. She turned to see Joey laying across several stacks of guitar amps, resting his head on a pile of band uniforms.

"Sorry I couldn't see you from the door" she said walking over to him. Joey sat up and swung his legs down. The girl was wearing a very unusual outfit. A bright orange jacket covered a black and white checked top and sweat pants.

"What do you need?" Joey asked, trying to hide his annoyance at being woken from his nap. Joey noticed two things immediately. The first was that he didn't know this girl, and when your graduating class is considered huge with seventy-five students, meeting new people is rare. The second was that she was wearing a lot of make up, and wasn't very skilled at applying it.

"Principle Irons wanted me to come and tell you that Burton says there's no practice tonight since the try outs are tomorrow... He also said you'd probably be asleep in here" the girl added, smiling sheepishly.

"I suppose that makes sense... Why did he send you? Are you one of the office aid's this period?" Joey asked.

"Yeah" The girl said somewhat timidly. Joey noticed that she wouldn't make eye contact and was slightly unnerved by it.

"What's your name?" Joey asked as he stood up and tugged his bandana back into it's proper position.

"Lisa... Lisa Tevor, my parents just moved here from California" Lisa said.

"Oh yeah your Dad's one of the lead researchers at the new plant isn't he or he will be once it opens? Uh George Tevor isn't he?" Joey asked.

"Uh yeah" Lisa seemed to shrink at the sound of her fathers name. She looked to the ground and took a step back. "I need to get back to the office."

"Okay well I'll see you around" Joey said politely, privately thinking that this was a very strange girl indeed. Lisa muttered something Joey couldn't hear and then left the room as quickly as she could without running. Joey laid back down to return to his nap but the door to the band room opened again, this time Steve Burnside walked in.

"Hey Joe you in here?" Steve called before catching sight of him.

"What now?" Joey muttered as he sat back up.

"Heh, sorry to interrupt your nap but Jill wanted me to give this to you to give to Becca the next time you see her" Steve said, holding out a legal envelope with the words "Myrtle Beach SC" written across the front in permanent marker. "It's all the trip stuff, she wants Becca to look over it and make sure all the numbers add up and stuff."

"Yeah sure I'll give it to her" Joey yawned as he stuffed the envelope into his backpack.

"There's something else I wanted to ask you." Steve said in an apprehensive tone.

"And" Joey said impatiently.

"Have your parents ever worked for Umbrella?" Steve asked.

"My Dad was on the board of directors back in the seventies and my Mom was the head of viral research, why?" Joey asked.

"So it is them" Steve said, sounding amused.

"Yeah my Dad broke the tie to renew the first collective bargaining agreement with what is now "The United Umbrella Labor Coalition"." Joey said.

"Hmmm... I was just curious since my Dad is gonna be the new union head" Steve said, he turned to leave and then stopped. "So... are tryouts for the basketball team still tomorrow?" Steve asked sounding nervous.

"As far as I know... You play?" Joey asked.

"I played as a freshman at my old school but I didn't play last year... Too many ass holes on the team." Steve replied.

"What position? Guard or small forward I'd assume" Joey asked, sizing Steve up.

"I can play either but I'm usually a guard" Steve said.

"Well come and try out then, no guarantee you'll make it but it can't hurt." Joey said, checking his watch. It was almost time for his next class and he was trying to remember if he needed to go to it or not.

"Do you think I'll have a chance?" Steve asked.

"I doubt we'll have a lot of people show up so I'd say so." Joey said standing up, he had decided that he should probably go to class for a change. The boys walked out of the band room and into the hall before either spoke again.

"Do your parents still work for Umbrella?" Steve asked. 

"Na, after the whole labor dispute the board... Made it worth their while to resign quietly and disappear. They moved out here to be general practitioners and after I got older they started doing research again... Some place called Gen Tech Labs I think... Don't quote me on that though."

"Cool, I just wondered since I know your Dad isn't on the board anymore... Small world" Steve added thoughtfully.

"You got that right" Joey said, the laughed as the bell rang to end the class and the hall flooded with people. .

As it turned out only four people showed up the following evening for try outs. Steve of coarse, and a tall boy named Jake Muler who was new to the town as well. The remaining two were Chris and Billy who, after a long lecture from Burton were allowed to rejoin the team. Burton also made Joey the permanent captain saying that he didn't think Richard would be back any time soon.

The end of the semester came quickly after that. Another week of classes and a week of finals was all that remained. Burton had them practicing nearly every night. Chris and Billy still didn't sync up with the team as they once had, but with the threat of being benched looming over them they did comply well enough for the team to scrape out two more wins before the beginning of the holidays. Rebecca said she thought Jill had the math done right so their trip was well on it's way to being a reality. They had over two thirds of what they needed so far.

As the first days of the break ticked away most of the group stayed away from each other. None of them could remember a time were everyone had been so divided. The only one who seemed to want to see everyone was Rebecca. Her mother had sequestered her in the house after her release and hadn't let her back outside. While Rebecca couldn't deny she liked being waited on hand and foot by her family, she grew restless as the holiday's wore on. Her arm had healed rather quickly and she got the cast off three days before Christmas. Rebecca's leg however was still confined her to crutches.

**Christmas Day: The Chambers House**

"Are you sure you don't want to come Becca?" Madeline asked, pulling on her coat.

"I haven't been to mass in years Mom... Why would I start now?" Rebecca asked. Her mother tutted disapprovingly.

"I hoped after your accident you would see the light." Madeline said, sounding disappointed. "I thought you might see how much God has done for you, and that he protected you from being hurt any worse, because this is all part of a larger plan." Madeline said, shaking her head. It took all of Rebecca's will power not to snort at the statement.

"The accident happened because of icy roads and my idiot boyfriend, not because of any plan." Rebecca replied, keeping her voice even. Any other day she would have gladly argued with her Mom about religion, but today she wanted to let her have her moment.

"Ex-boyfriend" Madeline said. Rebecca was shocked that this was what her mother was focused on.

"Yeah... ex-boyfriend I suppose." Rebecca said.

"I won't make you go to mass, and I can't make you believe... Just know that the lord sees everything, including your choice to reject him." Madeline said, as she turned and stepped outside. Rebecca watched as she walked down the steps and started the car. Her father came down the hallway, pushing Tommy along in front of him.

"Thanks for not pushing it with your Mom... You know she hasn't been feeling well lately." Mr. Chambers said as he helped Tommy pull on his coat.

"I heard her throwing up again this morning" Rebecca said.

"Why can't I stay here with Becca?" Tommy asked in a whiny voice.

"When you're sixteen you can decide if you want to keep going to church, until then you'll go and you'll behave yourself." Mr. Chambers said sternly. Tommy sulked out to the car.

"Why do you keep going Dad?" Rebecca asked, leaning forward on her crutches. "I get why Mom does with her parents being Catholic and all that but why you?"

"Because I believe" Mr. Chambers said simply. "I don't make you go because it wouldn't matter if I did you still wouldn't believe, and with or without the church you seem to be a good person... So I trust you to make up your own mind." With that he left, slamming the door as a few snow flurry's blew in. It had snowed on and off since the night before, ensuring a white Christmas.

Rebecca went to the living room and flopped onto the couch to watch television. No sooner then she had managed to get comfortable, the doorbell rang. Rebecca swore loudly as she got up and hobbled to the front door. Through the peep hole she could see a young man in a down jacket, with a blue bandana on his head.

"Joey!" Rebecca said happily as she opened the door. Joey stepped inside and shrugged the snow flakes off his shoulders.

"I saw your parents pull out as I was parking." Joey said as eh gave Rebecca a hug. "I figured I hadn't seen you in a few weeks so I should stop by and say hello".

"Your parents gone again?" Rebecca asked shrewdly.

"Of coarse" Joey said, shrugging.

"Are they ever home anymore?" Rebecca asked, feeling a stab of pity.

"Haven't been much the last few months, though that's normal since their drug is moving to a new clinical trial phase" Joey answered as the two sat down in the living room. "Anyway, are you gonna be back at school in the new year?"

"Yeah, I still might be on crutches but I'll be back" Rebecca said.

"Cool" Joey said. "Have you heard from anyone else since the break started?"

"Nope... Jill's out of town with her Dad, no clue what anyone else is doing." Rebecca said.

"Well Richard's home" Joey said casually.

"So that's why you're here" Rebecca said. "Trying to get us back together?"

"Just trying to get the two of you in the same room to talk about the accident" Joey said firmly. "I don't care if you two kiss and make up but I know it's still bothering you... Both of you" he added.

"It's not bothering me" Rebecca said, a little to nonchalantly.

"Uh-huh well, even if that were the case it's bothering everyone else and I think it would go a long way to get us out of this funk if you two had a conversation and decided whether or not you're going to speak to each other again" Joey said, thinking of how irritable everyone had been about this. Rebecca sighed and leaned her head backward.

"I want to talk to him... Just... Not yet, alright?" Rebecca asked, sounding like she was wrestling with the urge to do it now and get it over with.

"Well I can't make you do anything... But it will be worse if you wait until next semester starts." Joey said, sounding disappointed.

"I know" Rebecca said and then in an attempt to change the subject. "So how did you guys finish your non-region schedule?" The two made small talk for a while, until Joey said he'd better go before Rebecca's parents came home. Rebecca wished Joey a merry Christmas as he headed out the door, but just before she shut the door behind him he turned to look at her. Still holding the storm door open with one hand he said.

"You know he's still in love with you right?" Joey grinned as Rebecca's face went scarlet. "And I know you still love him."

"What do you know about this?" Rebecca asked, sounding almost angry.

"If you actually hate him then why haven't you cut your hair off yet?" Joey asked in a shrewd tone. "You never wore it that long before you started dating him. Always said it was too hot and annoying." The two stared at each other for a moment. Rebecca's face a mixture of anger and embarrassment, Joey a composition of triumph and amusement. "Just a simple observation... Merry Christmas Becca." Joey let the storm door slam shut behind him as he headed down the walkway toward the sidewalk. After a moments hesitation Rebecca pushed the door open and limped onto the front porch.

"Hey Joe!" Rebecca called and Joey turned back to the look at her. "Tell Richard and his family... Tell them... Merry Christmas from me... Will you?" Rebecca asked. Joey smiled and gave her a thumbs up before he turned and resumed walking down the street toward Richard's house.

Rebecca limped back inside, shivering as she closed the door. She had been doing her best not to think about Richard or the fact that their relationship had fallen into limbo. Rebecca ran her fingers through her auburn hair. Joey had been right. She hadn't worn it long since she had been tiny, until she started dating Richard and found out how much he liked long hair. Since the accident she had contemplated cutting it several times, but every time she decided against it. Rebecca's was jerked out of her musings by the sound of a car rumbling up the driveway. Rebecca laid down on the couch and pretended to be interested in the stop motion Rudolph, who was talking to Ucon Cornelius on the television, as her family entered the house.

**First Day of School: Lunchroom**

Rebecca was sitting with Jill, Leon and Forest at one of the long lunch tables. The four of them had been recounting anything interesting that had happened over the winter break. Most of it was the usual uneventful Christmas stuff, but Rebecca got the feeling that Jill had chosen her words very carefully when describing her break. Close to the end of the break Rebecca saw something she hadn't seen in a very long time. Joey was sitting with Richard at a table near one of the vending machines. This wouldn't have been unusual, except that Rebecca was sure that this was the first time all year that Joey had stayed at school long enough for lunch. Rebecca had been thinking hard about what Joey had said and when she saw Joey stand up and head for the door, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, she seized her opportunity.

Rebecca muttered to the other that she'd see them all later, and began trying to traverse the packed lunch room without falling on her crutches. Richard was either so engrossed in the book he was taring at, or trying so hard to block out the world around him that he didn't seem to notice Rebecca until she spoke.

"Afternoon, stranger" Rebecca said, trying to sound friendly but not managing to conceal all the nervousness she felt.

"Uhhh... Hey" Richard said lamely. The two stared at each other for a moment and the fact that it had been two months since they'd spoken to each other dawned on them. "You uh... Feeling better?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, I should get the cast of in a week or two... I see you're back to full speed" Rebecca said. Richard had no sign of cast or remaining injury.

"Well I'm still in physical therapy but I'm getting better" Richard said not wanting to sound to happy about.

"Listen... Do you... Wanna go get something to eat after school?" Rebecca blurted out. She had expected this to be a bit awkward, but this was starting to feel a lot like asking someone out on a first date. "I think... I think we should talk."

"That sounds great" Richard said, and there was a hopefully tone to his voice. "So uh... See you then" Richard said as the bell rang and everyone began to move for the door. Richard departed with the rest of the students, but Rebecca, who was only a teachers aid now headed for the cafeteria exit. Joey was standing under the overhang outside, smoking a cigarette and staring at the snow flurries that were falling.

"Since when do you eat lunch at school?" Rebecca asked jokingly.

"You think I actually ate in there?" Joey asked, laughing. "I just wanted to keep Richard company.

"Well he and I are gonna have a little chat after school" Rebecca said watching Joey exhale a large cloud of smoke mixed with vapor from his breathe.

"Oh?" Joey questioned.

"I'm gonna tell him that we're all still friends, but that for now, he and I are on hiatus" Rebecca said promptly. Joey laughed heartily.

"Only you could talk about a relationship like that" Joey said, crushing out his smoke and turning to Rebecca. "But I'm glad to hear you all are working things out."

"Just one thing" Rebecca said as Joey was showing sings of wanting to leave. "At what point did you become my conscience?"

"At the point when my best friends started fighting over your affections." Joey said, and they both laughed slightly.

"Be careful out there Joe... I hear the roads are getting bad" Rebecca joked as Joey walked toward the student parking lot.

"Thank you Lady Obvious" Joey shouted back.

_**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews I have received and let me know what you think of this chapter. Now that I've gotten to this point the story is going to go much faster pacing wise, but the chapters will become longer so I can't promise I will update more often. The good news is though unless I change my mind there **__**will only be 6 more chapters to wait for in this story plus a prologue to the next story. As always no matter how you felt, read and review!**_


	11. Parting

**Parting**

**Evening after the first day of school: The Okay Cafe**

Rebecca and Richard sat at one of the booths that populated the 1950's themed diner. Outside the snow had stopped but had been replaced by a howling wind that whipped snow in all directions. Inside however, the restaurant was warm and smelled of a mixture of different foods cooking. The patrons where being noisy, most of them having just gotten out of school too. Rebecca and Richard had been making small talk until the young man had taken their orders and left.

"So..." Richard began apprehensively. This seemed like the moment to face the elephant in the room, but in between words his voice failed him as a knot appeared in his throat.

"So we need to talk about... Us... Where we go from here" Rebecca said, "I guess-"

"I'm sorry!" Richard blurted out, somewhat louder then he meant to. Luckily no one in the room seemed to have noticed except Rebecca. She blinked looking surprised. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you, I'm sorry I yelled, I'm sorry I was stupid driving, I"m."

"Whoa take it easy" Rebecca said hastily, wondering in the back of her mind what else he could be sorry for, and how long he hadn't wanted to say all of this. "I accept those and whatever else you were about to apologize for... Because you weren't entirely wrong. The night we crashed, the reason I asked you to pick me up was because Billy came onto me. I told him to back off and called you." Far from cheering Richard up he seemed to turn pale at hearing Rebecca had spurred Billy.

"That still doesn't excuse me being an ass hole like I was" Richard muttered, staring at the ketchup bottle.

"No it doesn't... But I knew all along that Billy still liked me so I was a fool to think he wouldn't at least try something." Rebecca said. It was hard to sound like she believed they were equally at fault.

"So... Where does that leave us?" Richard asked, his throat tightening again. Rebecca sighed.

"In less than seven months I'll move hundreds of mile away to go to the University of Colorado, and you'll still be here" Rebecca said. This more than anything was what she had dreaded the most, and she hated everything that she now had to say. "We both knew this couldn't be long term, we both said we don't do long distance."

"But I'll go to UC with you!" Richard protested.

"You can't afford that" Rebecca said, she felt like the biggest bitch in the world as her eye's started to burn. "If you went there and didn't like it or we broke up you'd blame me for the situation and we aren't going through that drama... I'm not braking up with you because of the accident, I'm just saying now is the time to end this, like adults." The two sat in silence as the wind howled, swirling snow outside. "I still love you Richard, but this is the end for now."

"For now?" Richard asked surprised.

"You never know what the future holds" Rebecca said, her eye's still sparkling slightly. A moment later she propped her elbow on the table and extended her hand. "Friends?"

"To the death" Richard said dramatically, shaking her hand. They both roared with laughter and for a moment it as if they had never been apart.

The fighting between the group finally died out after that. Everyone except Billy had started talking to Richard again. Rebecca was off her crutches within a week and things seemed to be looking up. However the group still didn't see much of each other outside of school. Graduation looked a lot closer from this side of Christmas and that meant that college application time was upon them. Forest was being scouted by several high caliber college basketball teams, Billy was trying hard to be accepted at the Naval Academy, while Chris was applying to the Air Force Academy. Richard had resigned himself to attend a nearby community college and Jill along with Joey had made no real college plans. Joey had struck a deal with his parents to spend a year on the west coast before starting school and no one knew what Jill's plans were.

**Two Weeks Later: Joey's Garage**

"So what are you gonna do in California?" Richard asked, shivering slightly and moving closer to the space heater in the corner.

"Party" Joey replied bending over the engine and tightening a bolt. "I promised my parents I'd go to UCLA and try really hard if they'd give me a year off... They wanted to send me to Europe but I'd rather just have a nice warm climate."

"Lucky you" Richard said, failing to keep the bitter note out of his voice.

"Sorry man... Nothin' I can do" Joey said, straightening up. "Is there no chance you could get into a university and live on campus?"

"I could get in, but how the hell would I pay for it?" Richard asked sarcastically. He sighed heavily. "I'm hoping I can work a lot and save money. Once I finish my associates maybe I can go somewhere bigger and not have to take out to many loans."

"There's a good plan" Joey said brightly. "On a less depressing note your car is nearly ready."

"You mean the engine's almost done?" Richard asked, brightening up at once.

"No the engine IS done, I'm just waiting for the tires to come in. You can't drive it until then but if you wanna start it up" Joey jingled the keys in his left hand. Richard snatched them away and hurried passed. Richard yanked the drivers side door open and flopped down. Adrenaline rushed through him as he felt the key slide into the ignition. As he turned the engine gave a feeble splutter and failed to start. The excite meant drained away as Joey walked over and rested his arm on the roof, looking over the car door at him. "Push the gas a couple of times, it's cold you have to push the petrol into the line." Richard obeyed, when he turned the key the second time his heart leaped as the engine roared to life. It sounded wonderful, the car had a deep rumbling sound like only old cars have. It filled the garage and echoed as Richard tapped the gas and the engine revved up.

"I don't know how to thank you Joe" Richard said as he turned the key and the glorious sound faded.

"You can thank me by not rapping the damn thing around a tree" Joey said as Richard climbed out and Joey slammed the door behind him. "The tires should be in sometime this week, after that it will take a while to put them on plust I still need to put new pads and rotors on the brakes but after that you can have it." Richard's smile had faultered at the reference to his car accident.

"Too soon?" Joey asked, smiling unashamedly.

"I guess I deserved that" Richard said deeply.

"You and Rebecca doin' alright?" Joey asked, sounding concerned.

"We've hung out a few times... It's a little awkward" Richard added, smiling halfheartedly.

"I'd say it gets better, but I really have no clue if it does" they both laughed heartily at that. "So are you ready to come back to basketball next week?"

"Yeah, I'm just nervous after all this time." Richard said.

"You'll suck at first, but I do know this gets better with time" Joey said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence bro, I really know you're pulling for me!" Richard said, laughing.

**The Following Friday: The Redfield's House**

Joey stumbled out of the front door, beer in one hand, bandana in the other. He stared around wildly before taking another large gulp of his beer as the front door slammed behind him, shutting out the cold and muffling the sounds of music and laughter from inside. Joey admitted to himself that he might have over indulged a little. It was nice when someone other then his parents went out of town for a weekend. Joey swayed slightly, watching the snow swirl in the wind as a pair of headlights cut the darkness. Joey turned and slumped back against the wall of the house before draining what was left of his beer, depositing the empty can I the mailbox and stumbling to the car.

"Thanks for the ride Sher" Joey said as he flopped into the passengers seat, causing the entire car to rock back and forth. His voice had the dreamy quality of someone who is fighting hard to control their own body.

"Just don't puke in my car please" Sherry said, torn between amusement and disapproval.

"You really are great you know that?" Joey asked as they set off back toward the far side of town.

"You're just drunk" Sherry said, laughing.

"Oh so congratulations aren't in order?" Joey said and his voice lost it's dreamy quality as he grinned at her. "You mean you didn't just find out that you are officially the valedictorian?"

"I did" Sherry replied, surprised. "I guess you're right, I am just that good!"

"You are" Joey said as they approached the four way stop in the center of town. The neon glow of the Super America was obscured by flying snow. The roads however remained quite clear. Joey felt the car jerk to a full stop before he couldn't stop himself. "I love you Sherry." her head whipped around as her eyes grew wide. She stared at him for a moment. "You don't have to say it back" Joey said quickly as some of the alcohol haze lifted in the adrenaline rush.

"I love you too... I just didn't expect that" Sherry said, still sounding slightly shocked. Joey reached out and placed his left hand over her right that she was resting on the gear shift. Sherry pressed the accelerator and moved into the intersection.

For the rest of his life, Joey tried to remember exactly what had happened after that. All he knew was there was a deafening crash and Sherry's scream of pain, a sensation of spinning like you do on rides at theme parks. A blinding flash of white and a throbbing pain in his nose as warm sticky blood spilled from it. Moments passed as Joey blinked, staring at the deflating bag in front of him. He could feel the warm trickle of blood down his face but other then his nose he felt no pain. Joey slowly turned to look at Sherry, some part of his brain trying to prepare him for what he knew he would see.

By the pale light of the gas station sign in the background he saw Sherry's face was covered with blood, her head rolled onto one shoulder, her eyes closed. Her breathing was raspy and sounded painful, yet even as he listened the rasps seemed to weaken. At that moment something slid back into place as the shock was replaced by horror. Joey unfastened his seat belt and wrenched the door open. Sprinting around the other side he attempted to pull Sherry's open, but the crash had bent a piece of the frame over part of the door. Panic filled Joey's chest as he let out a cry of desperation. A voice sounded from the nearby.

"You guys okay?"

"Help! Send help! Please get an ambulance!" Joey screamed in a high panicked voice. Then he seized a portion of the door that had been bent so that it made a good handle and pulled with all his might. The frame seemed to give a little. Joey placed a foot on the back part of the car and gave another mighty pull. The frame fractured as the door hinge disintegrated and the entire door broke free. Joey threw it aside and pulled Sherry out of the car. He laid her on the cold wet ground and felt for a pulse. The distant sounds of sirens could be heard.

"Sherry please no, they're coming just hold on!" Joey pleaded as he checked her pulse, it was weak but there. Sherry opened her eye's a little and Joey looked into them. He had always thought her eye's were her best feature, they were a light warm sky blue. She didn't seem to realize what had happened. Her mouth twitched into a weak a smile and she mouthed the words, "love you" before her eye's closed again and her body went limp.

_A/N: This chapter was tough to write, thus the delay. I should probably mention to anyone that picks up this story and thinks the story is a little disjointed because of the style I'm using, that it is. I started this story a long time ago and my writing style has evolved and changed since then. At the time wince I was placing everything within the confines on one year the bold lines of time/place seemed prudent. Now however I prefer to bridge time using paragraphs that give more information. Anyway as always I hope you're enjoying the story and, like it or not, please review!_


	12. Goodbye

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I don't think this chapter is my best but I'm just getting back into the swing of writing on a regular basis. As always read and review with your honest opinion.

Wednesday Night: Frost's House

Rebecca wrapped against the cold wood of the Frost's front door, shivering in the cold air of the January evening. She glanced at the front window for a sign of movement but saw nothing. Joey hadn't been to school since the car crash five days earlier. He had also been avoiding practices and refing to answer the phone.

The news of Sherry's near death had spread through the school with the speed only terrible news seems to have. Rebecca wondered if the news of hers and Richards accident had shaken the school as badly as this had. It seemed that every few years a student died in some manner or another, leaving an empty chair at graduation. Rebecca though that the suddenness of this was what caused it to be so difficult. The worst part was that Sherry was alive, but only in the literal sense. She had been on life support for days and it was common knowledge that she was brain dead.

Sherry had never really run with Rebeca's crew. In fact she never seemed to have any inner circle of friends. Still she everyone knew and liked her wel enough to feel sad that they'd never speak to her again. Rebecca's sorrow went slightly deeper. The sad fact was that without Sherry around, she would be the undisputed valedictorian of their class.

"Hey Rebecca" Amy said, opening the door. Rebeca had been so deep in thought she hadn't noticed the scrape of the door being unlocked.

"Hey Mrs. Frost, is Joey around?"

"He's out in the garage, you here to bring him his make up work?"

"He wouldn't let me in if I was" Rebeca said laughing. Amy smiled turning and walking toward the kitchen Rebecca following.

The garage door was opening, spilling florescent light and loud rock and roll out over the quiet evening. Rebecca watched Joey wrestle loose a spark plug before she spoke.

"I thought you were done with this thing" Rebecca eyed the Duster that Richard kept talking about. It was evident from the look of the car that this was what Joey had been spending the last few days on. The most notable change was the fresh coat of black paint.

"Eh I found a few things that wouldn't have lasted long so I shelled out a few bucks to help Richard." Joey said, wiping his hands on a rag. "Wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Just came to make sure you weren't drowning your sorrow in cheap whiskey and cigarettes."

"I appreciate the concern but I haven't had a drink since Friday." Joey looked up and Rebecca saw a large bruise around his left eye. "Sherry getting killed and her father giving me this kinda took the fun out of drinking."

"She's not dead yet Joey" Rebecca said, surprised.

"She will be tomorrow" Joey sat down in a chair near his tool bench and buried his face in his hands. "Annette called me the other day, they're taking her off life support on Friday. She thought I might wanna be there."

"That sucks... Why did her Mom tell you? Rebecca had assumed that Sherry's parents would blame Joey for everything.

"They're gonna do a small service, only family for the funeral. Her mother's always liked me so she thought I might wanna say goodbye."

"Are you?"

"I don't know" Joey said, his voice shaking. "I'm not sure I can handle it." Rebeca knew that however calm and collected Joey was acting, on some level he was blaming himself for what happened.

"You gotta do what you gotta do... Sherry wouldn't want you to be there if it would hurt you."

"I don't know, we'll see I guess... Anyway what's up with you?" Joey asked, not bothering to disguise to be subtle about the change in topic.

"Not much, Burton wanted me to tell you that if you miss practice on Saturday he's demoting you" Rebecca said, laughing.

"Yeah I thought he might send some kind of message like that... He's right, I can't leave the team hanging out to dry just because I feel like shit." The two talked for a while longer as the air grew colder until Joey's mother yelled at him that it was time to come inside. Rebecca turned to leave but stopped, remembering something.

"Hey uh... My checkup with Jimmy is on Friday so... If you need a ride to the hospital or want some company... You know I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Becca" Joey said. Rebecca turned and saw that he was smiling. "But I think her parents would rather it just be me... If they're even there." Rebeca thought for a moment about asking Joey what he meant, but decided not to.

Thurseday Night: Gymnasium

Richard stared around at the sparcely populated basketball court. It was his third practice since officially returning to the team and he was doing as well as any of them had hoped. However after not playing for nearly two months his skills, not to mention his stamina weren't where they needed to be.

"Alright gather round" Coach Burton said loudly. The team immediately huddled up to hear what they were planning on doing today. "Since Joey isn't here I figured we'd work on some fundamentals and try to get Richard back into the swing of things. We've had a few good wins in region so far, but we're gonna ned a lot more if we want to make it to the tournament."

"Is Joey coming back?" Leon asked. His tone was concerned but Richard was sure that Leon was wondering if Joey didn't return who the captain and point guard would be.

"Yes, I talked to him earlier today and he said that he would be at practice on Saturday. Now next week we have a tough game on Thursday against the Heartfield High Cougar's, they're one of the top teams in our region, if we can beat them and pick up a home win over the Delta Flyers the Saturday after, I think we'll pull into the top five in the region. I think you all know that would be the first time in school history that that's happened... With everything going on, I think this school could use some good news for a change. Everyone understand?"

Richard pondered Burton's words as the team ran it's routine strength and conditioning drills. Two major accidents in one year seemed had stolen most of the morale that the school had. A couple of big wins and a first for the school help to pull them all out of their funk. The only problem was that Richard wasn't sure they could do it. He was rusty and out of shape from his hiatus. He wasn't sure Joey would be ready to step back up so soon, and if Leon was forced to run the point then they might as well stay home.

Richard couldn't seem to focus as they started shooting drills. He made the first few layups without much trouble and thought that he might be getting back into the stride. On his fourth layup he jumped as he approached the basket and forced the ball up onto the rim. When Richard his the ground his left knee crumbled as a bolt of white hot pain shot up his leg.

For a moment his senses seemed to dull. He couldn't see anything but white and no one seemed to be talking. Richard rolled onto his back, clutching his knee as his senses returned. Burton was kneeling over him with a look of great concern on his face. The rest of the team huddled around looking terrified.

"Richard, can you hear me buddy?" Burton asked. Richard relaxed a little and began to slowly extend his knee.

"Yeah I'm fine... I just... Landed weird I guess." Richard said becoming aware of the warm tears running down his face.

"Alright practice is over you all take off" Burton said, waving the rest of team away. Burton sat as Richard gingerly stretched out his leg as the team trickled toward the locker room. Once everyone filed in and Chris closed the door behind them, Burton helped Richard to a sitting position.

"I guess I need to learn how to jump again huh?" Richard asked, mustering as much of a laugh as he could. The look on Burton's face silenced him. He had the look of a man about to deliver a terrible piece of news.

"I'm sory Richard, but I think this is the end for you and basketball."Richard stared at Burton in disbelief. He had just tweaked his knee a little, surely it wasn't that serious.

"What?"

"I was worried this might happen. Your knee isn't strong enough for this yet and if you go down on it wrong before it is, you could end up limping for the rest of your life." As he spoke, Burton put Richard's arm over his shoulder and supported him over to a chair. Richard could feel his knee giving off slight twinges of pain but he knew he would be able to walk again soon. Richard simply hung his head at Burton's words. His doctor had warned him this might be what happened.

"So... You're kicking me off the team." It was a statement, not a question.

"Of coarse not!" Burton said loudly, returning to his normal thunderying tone. "You're still on the team, you're just gonna help me coach instead of playing." Richard looked up surprised.

"Really?"

"Of coarse, stuff like this has happened plenty of times before, you can still travel with us, dress for the games and all. You just won't play." Richard dropped his head at the last statement. "I know it hurts son, but you can't risk a life altering injury just to play high school ball."

Richard nodded feeling his eyes burn. He'd played basketbal his whole life. The last two years seemed to have been nothing but practices, conditioning and games. All his life he had looked forward to his senior year when he and his best friends could be the stars, do what was supposed to be impossible, bring home a state title. The thought that he would have to watch from the sidelines now, made richards eyes burn.

"Coach, would you mind if I stayed here for a little while?" Richard asked. He glanced up and saw a worried expression on Burton's face. "My knee's fine and my Dad won't be here to pick me up for a while anyway... I'd just kinda like to be alone right now." Burton nodded and left without another word.

Richard leaned back in the flimsy folding chair and stared around at the empty basketball court. It was one of his favorite places, it was the one place where he knew he was great, better then almost anyone else on the team. It was a place where he felt at home. The thought suddenly struck him that he'd never hear his friends cheer him on again and all at once he understood why so many former basketball players came back to watch home games. Then another thought occurred to him. This had all happened because he hadn't trusted Rebeca.

His simple poor judgement on that issue had cost him his girl friend, his health and now his favorite thing about school. The thought was to much, Richard bent down burrying his face in his hands. He felt miserable, and the worst part was, he had done it all to himself.

Friday Evening: Hospital

"Well I don't recommend taking up mountain climbing anytime soon but otherwise you should be good to go Rebecca" Jimmy said, closing the file with Rebeca's medical documents in it.

"Finally some good news" Rebecca said swinging her legs and looking at the eye chart.

"You knew Sherry?"

"Not well... But enough to be sad that she's gone."

"Her death is tragic. I heard the district attorney is going after the drunk driver for man slaughter." Jimmy said. Rebecca felt a grim satisfaction at hearing the driver would suffer.

"That's good, but it won't bring her back." Rebeca hopped off the exam table, listening to the crinkle of the cheap paper cover.

"You take care of yourself Rebecca, you need anything just give me a call." Jimmy said, turning to leave.

"Actually... Can you write me a scrip?" Rebecca asked.

"For what?"

"Birth control" Rebecca said, flushing crimson. Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"Do your parents know about this?" Jimmy asked as he scribbled down his name on a prescription sheet.

"No, are you gonna tell them?" Rebeca asked horrified at thte thought.

"Nope, it's not really my business, or theirs in my opinion. I just know how catholic they are and it struck me as odd" Jimmy tore off the prescription and handed it to her smiling. "Follow the instructions exactly, It'll take a few weeks to build up in your system so don't throw the party to soon. If you have any problems just call. That's a trial prescription good for 3 refills. Come see me again in April and if this is good then we'll refill it."

"Thanks Doc" Rebecca smiled still feeling very hot in the face. She pocketed the paper and walked into the hallway. After dealing with the insurance and copay Rebecca went to the lobby and pressed the call button on the elevator. She had been dreading this moment all day, and the feeling of dread increased as she stepped into the elvator.

Rebecca knew what room Sherry was in, one of her Mom's friends had told her when she got to the hospital. She stepped off the elevator on the third floor to a chorus of beeping and hurried footsteps. The intensive care unit was typically for family only, but it was usually so chaotic that no one asked to many questions. Rebeca walked over to were Sherry's room was. The clear glass window had a curtain pulled behind it, obscuring the occupents. Rebecca peaked through the edge of the curtain covering the door and saw that the room had only one person in it.

Joey sat near the head of the bed. He was bent over with his face in his hands. Sherry's monitor still showed a heartbeat. She looked almost like she was just asleep.

"Hey Joey" Rebecca said. Joey jumped as Rebecca parted the cutrain and walked in. The room was in a state of semidarkness. Rebecca dragged a chair to where Joey was and sat down.

"Hey, how did you find the room?" Joey asked, smiling. His eye's were red and puffy.

"I had my Mom call in a favor"

"A favor, your Mom working for the mob now?" They both laughed.

"So when are they gonna..." Rebecca broke off, realizing she didn't know how to ask.

"They already did, it just takes a litle while for the heart to stop after they... They pull the plug." Joey's voice broke on the last word. Rebecca put her arm around Joey as tears filled his eyes.

"It'll be okay Joe" Rebecca said. She felt like she should say more, but found her throat to tight.

"The worst is... Is her parents never came." Joey mopped his eyes with his sleeve. "If I hadn't come... Nobody should die alone." Joey looked at Sherry.

It was funny in a way. When you hear things like that on television they're corny. It takes actually watching someone die right in front of you to make you realize how true things like that are. Rebecca thought of waking up in the hospital, how happy her parents had been and how close she had come to this fate. The lone difference being if the roles were reversed, there would've been a room full of people to say goodbye.

"the thing that gives me comfort," Joey said. "Is the last things we said to each other."

"What were they?" Rebecca asked as Sherry's heartrate monitor faded from intermitent beeps into one continuous sound.

"We both said "I love you" Joey said as a doctor and nurse entered to pronounce Sherry dead. "Rest in peace Sher, wherever you are."

Joey and Rebecca left without another word. Neither of them seemed to have anything left to say. Rebecca wanted to say something nice, but the horror of what had just happened rendered her incapable of speech. They were stepping ioff the elevator into the lobby before she found her voice.

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"Go home... Watch some TV and go to bed early... I've got practice at noon tomorrow" Joey sounded sad, but resolute. "There's nothing I can do for Sherry or her family anymore. It's time to get up off the mat I suppose."

"And here I was thinking I was gonna have to drag you to practice with my Dad's truck." Joey shook his head.

"Sherry was... She was a really happy person, she chose to celebrate life and always wanted me to smile and have fun... She'd want me to get back to what I enjoy."

"You're a better man then most Joe. I think I get why she liked you so much." Rebeca grinned. Joey laughed and walked away without another word.


	13. In It to Win It

**In It to Win It**

**Late February: Gymnasium**

Richard stood at the top of the gymnasium, leaning against the hand rail. Staring down the rows of bleachers at the basketball court. It seemed odd to him how little he could remember about the final games of the regular season. Since Burton had benched him permanently the Wildcats had played six games. They had won all of them too, but Richard barely remembered seeing any of them. With the exception of one memorable buzzer beater from Billy, Richard couldn't recall anything specific and what was worse is he couldn't make himself care.

"What are you doing up here?' asked Joey's voice, making Richard jump. He turned to see Joey walking toward him from the entrance to the nurses area.

"I could ask you the same thing." Richard said, wondering when the last time he'd seen Joey smile was. With all that had happened recently his best friends once care free attitude had been replaced with a singular driving goal, winning the state championship.

"I was taking a nap, now your turn."

"I just cut my last class... Just wanted to be alone for a while."

"I'll trade you... I stayed here after my classes ended because I didn't wanna go home."

"Your parents gone again?"

"Yeah, I did have one other reason for staying later then I usually do... Follow me." Joey motioned for Richard to accompany him as he headed for the stairwell that lead to the exit.

Richard felt the cold air sting his face as they emerged into the bright sunlight. With only a week left in February the weather remained as cold as it ever was. Richard looked around but didn't see Joey's car anywhere. Puzzled he let Joey lead him to a jet black car he didn't recognize.

"Did your parents buy you another car?" Richard asked, trying to sound casual.

"It's not my car Richard, it's yours" Joey said tossing the keys to him. Richard barely managed to catch them as his eyes widened.

"There's no way this is the same-" Richard said before Joey cut him off.

"I made a few... Improvements to it" Joey's smile widened at the look of complete disbelief on his friends face.

"That can't have been cheap... How much more do I owe you?"

"Nothin' man... Just give me a ride home and we're square."

Richard felt a surge of joy and pride as he turned the key, the engine gave a mighty roar as the pistons exploded to life. The car handled smooth, the acceleration and breaks were good. The more he drove the more Richard wondered how much of his own money Joey had spent on this project. He decided he really didn't want to know.

"So you really think we've got a chance at the title?" Richard asked, pushing a little harder on the accelerator, just to hear the engine sing.

"I don't know. Winsor locked up the number one seed for the state tournament so they won't be in the regional tournament. If we win the regionals then we get the number two seed in what ever region they stick us in."

"Yeah but do you really think we can win it?"

"We got the regional by round, just three games between us and the highest seed in school history... Yeah I think we've got a shot." Joey said as Richard pulled into the car port connected to his house.

"Hey listen Joe" Richard said as Joey opened the door letting in an icy breeze. "I'll find a way to pay you back for this... I don't know how, but I will." Joey paused, one foot on the driveway and looked over his shoulder.

"You really wanna pay me back?" Joey asked in a sarcastic tone. "Don't let it end up like Cracker, ya hear?" Joey didn't wait for a reply, hopping out he slammed the door behind him. Richard looked down at his knuckles on the gearshift. He tried not to think about the night of the accident, this was the first time since his talk with Rebecca that he'd been forced to think about it. Silently, he resolved to take Joey at his word.

**Night of the Regional Finals: Tournament Site**

Joey sat with his head in his hands, listening to the pounding of his heart. It felt like he was in a dream, a good dream, but it didn't feel real. The first two games in the regional tournament had been a breeze for them. Chris seemed to have mended fences with Richard, putting the teams internal strife to an end. Without that distraction and the news that Forest was being scouted by several big name college recruiters, the team had been determined to show what they could do. It still didn't seem possible that they could be here, at half time of the regional final, up by five.

Burton's words about team work and his urging of the team seemed to be a rallying cry for the others. Joey's was different, he kept focusing on the methodical beat of his heart. He needed to be calm and cool.

The second half of the game came to pass much like the first, and when all was said and done the team had earned the number two seed in the eastern bracket of the state tournament. It hadn't mattered that the opposing teams fans had out numbered theirs two to one. It hadn't mattered that Forest had given his worst performance all year. Behind a strong performance from Chris and Joey's ten straight made free throws toward the end of the game, the team escaped the tournament with a regional championship banner.

"Hey Joe!" Coach Burton yelled across the locker room. Most of the team had already headed home for the night.

"What's up coach?" Joey asked.

"Have you been keeping up with your free throw percentages this year?" Burton asked as he walked toward Joey.

"Nope, prefer not to think about it."

"Well your streak of consecutive made free throws has climbed out to one-hundred and twenty-five, just a few dozen from the state record." Burton said. "And you aren't too far off of the states career high record either."

"Well that's cool... Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Joe, what is it?"

"It's just something I think we should do... If it's possible"

**Second Tuesday of March: Team Locker Room**

Richard sat in the locker room, hunched over on one of the benches that stood between the rows of identical blue lockers. Leon and Jake leaned against the lockers behind him, they were all just killing time until Burton showed up with the bracket for the state tournament. Noise floated from around the locker room. Richard guessed most of the team was there but no one spoke. Their victory in the regional tournament meant that they were guaranteed a two seed in whichever bracket they were dropped in.

That meant that all that was left was which teams they would play. The four number one seeds had been determined before the regional tournaments. If the road to the final four took them through Trenton or Warcrest county, they would have a good chance of beating them. Both teams were good, but neither spectacular. If they played Longbeach again they would most likely lose. Some would have said it didn't matter because there was next to no chance of them beating Winsor in the title game. While Richard agreed beating Winsor was a distant hope, there was something to be said for hanging any banner, even just a final four one.

Burton entered carrying a sheet of paper. His shrill whistle wasn't necessary to gather the team but it seemed to speed things up. Burton stared them all down. Then in the glow of the florescent lights he did something Richard couldn't remember him doing on more than a handful of occasions. He smiled.

"The road to the final four goes through Trenton." Burton said as a torrent of cheers and exclamations erupted around the room. "Then if we win we'll most likely have to get passed Longbeach before we get a showdown with Winsor in the title game."

"Who do we play before then?" Joey asked, from near the back of the room next to the row of white sinks.

"First round is against the Providence Panthers" Burton said, consulting his sheet. "Beyond that it'll depend on who wins… I know we're all excited for our shot at the big time, but I don't want anyone talking about anything except the game on the Horizon, there's four days between now and Saturday's game, and we're gonna work on every one of them!" Burton stopped, looking around at his team, the smile still fixed in place. "But tonight we're gonna celebrate, no practice. You all better be here tomorrow afternoon rested and ready to work, because make no mistake gentlemen, this is our time!"

The room once again filled with the sounds of cheering and exaltation. Richard twiddled his fingers. The happiness within him was bitter-sweet. He wasn't cheering like he should have been, but he was here and that should count for something. All around him his teammates, no, the basketball team clapped one another on the back and congratulated themselves. A few of them even knocked Richard in the back and game him some words of confidence. It wasn't that they were different, Richard realized he was. Something invisible had formed between him and them. Richard gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Something wrong man?" Joey asked. Richard jerked his head up, the rest of the team was filing out but Joey sat across from him. Leaning back on the bench with his arms folded behind his head. For the first time in what seemed like forever Joey looked his old self, relaxed and happy.

"I just… Eh… I've given three hard years for this and it's hard to think about us in the title game and me on the sidelines you know."

"Burton still holding steady about not letting you play?"

"Yeah, says he won't jeopardizes any future careers I might want to go into"

"Probably some wisdom in that… You got any ideas about what you wanna do after graduation?" Joey asked, adjusting a lock of hair under his bandanna.

"I got no idea… I don't see my whopping twenty-three ACT composite impressing any colleges into giving me any money, my parents sure don't have it so I guess I'll get a job and a savings account." Richard didn't bother to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "What about you, what did your ACT come back with?"

"Thirty" Joey said in a reluctant tone.

"Guess the teachers were right… You really could do anything if you tried hard."

"You know what anyone else got?" Joey asked. Richard leaned back, mirroring Joey's pose.

"Billy got a twenty-three like I did. Chris got a twenty-four, Jill and Forest both got twenty-eights I think and Becca got a thirty-two." Richard rambled off.

"Well why don't you take it again?" Joey asked. "I know if you studied you could do well enough to get a scholarship somewhere."

"I probably will… I've been looking at Delta Tech. It's close enough so I could commute and they've got a really good law enforcement program there."

"Well there's an idea." Joey glanced at his watch. "We should probably go Richard."

"Yeah I suppose." Both of them stood, departing the locker room together. Neither of them spoke until they reached the parking lot. Joey's Trans Am gleamed in the sunlight a few spots down from Richard's Duster.

"Hey Richard" Joey said, opening the driver's side door of his car.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you put your uniform on for the last few games… You've been in street clothes lately… I think there's a chance we might need you before the tournaments over… Whether Burton likes it or not." Joey gave a slight wink before departing. Leaving Richard more than a little confused. There was no point in dressing for the games if he wasn't going and play and whatever Joey said Burton wasn't going to come around. Sighing as he started the engine Richard decided, it wouldn't hurt to wear the uniform, just a few more times.

The first three rounds of the state tournament passed in a blaze of glory. Three straight blowouts, two with team totals of over one hundred points. The small town of Raccoon seemed to come alive with support. Injury or no people yelled and waved at Richard as he drove down the street. Ray Bedford mysteriously lost the record of Richards running tab at the Best Way. The entire school bore posters, banners and signs with dozens of goofy slogans. The time for doubts was over. The Wildcats stood on the even horizon and it seemed their turn had come.


End file.
